Una oportunidad
by Caroone
Summary: A la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo se le concedio su más grande deseo, aunque ella no recuerda que alguna vez lo pidio SyD
1. ¿Eres un angel?

Todos los personajes son creados por Naoko Takeuchi

**Todos los personajes son creados por Naoko Takeuchi**

**Aquí estoy otra vez, no puedo con uno y ya ando con otro, pero no me pude aguantar tenia ganas de escribir esta historia espero les guste.**

UNA OPORTUNIDAD

Capitulo I ¿Eres un angel?

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio, la luna iluminaba a las pocas personas que caminaban por las calles y una de ellas era un apuesto joven que se dirigía a su hogar después de haber tenido una divertida velada al lado de sus amigos.

Ya estando frente del edificio donde vivía -¿Qué hermosa esta la luna nunca había visto en ella ese resplandor tan hermoso, por qué será?, pronto amanecerá, no quiero entrar todavía, quiero caminar un poco más. Y así el joven comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

Pasado un rato

–Será mejor que regrese, debo descansar un poco. Estaba por darse la vuelta, pero una misteriosa luz que ilumino el cielo llamo su atención -¿Qué fue eso? Miro hacia ambos lados y vio a un joven parado a unos cuantos pasos de su lado.

-Disculpa viste eso.

-¿Qué, de que hablas?, estas loco, no me molestes. Dijo alejándose de el.

-Abra sido una alucinación debido al cansancio.

Nuevamente apareció un constante y débil destello de luz-Si fue real. Se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Cada vez se veía más cercano y débil el rallo de luz, así que comenzó a correr hasta que llego a un parque, se adentro en el siguiendo los tenues rallos que pasaban alrededor de los árboles.

Cuando llego al centro del parque encontró flotando una esfera dorada, que poco a poco perdía su luz, el joven se quedo inmóvil observando, mientras que la esfera fue bajando hasta llegar al piso, su luz se apago, y desapareció dejando todo nuevamente iluminado solo por la luz de la luna, la ahora transparente esfera desapareció dejando suavemente a el ser que venía en ella, el joven dio unos pasos había delante pero se detuvo al instante debido a que el ser que tenía en frente se comenzó a mover.

-¿Donde, donde estoy? Comenzó a levantarse débilmente. Dejando al descubierto la silueta de una mujer de cabellera alarga

El joven camino hacia la joven que aun se encontraba en el suelo, se inclino hasta quedar a su altura –Te puedo ayudar. Le extendió su mano, la mujer lo miro extendiendo su mano la cual estuvo a punto de tocar la de el, pero la retiro en seguida. El joven confundido se levanto y quedo enfrente de la mujer, la miro detenidamente, solo que esta vez pudo verla claramente, la mujer se encontraba totalmente desnuda, al ver esto se quito rápidamente su saco y la cubrió. Al quedar de frente se miraron fijamente.

-Gracias- Aunque no podía ver bien su rostro, pudo notar la hermosa sonrisa que le regalo, causando un sonrojo en el joven.

-De nada. Se levanto y le extendió su mano nuevamente, pero esta ves si fue correspondido por la joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí, por qué estas así?- Preocupado

-Yo.. -Tocando su cabeza con ambas manos.-Yo no lo se, no se que hago en este lugar, yo no debería de estar aquí- Decía mirándolo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-No llores, todo tiene solución- Acercándose hacia la joven

-Espero que así sea- Dijo mirando hacia el suelo

-Así sera yo te ayudare- Decidido

-En serio- Dijo un poco ilusionada –Gracias- La joven cayo desmayada

El joven la tomo entre sus brazos antes de caer al suelo _–¿Qué hago?-_ Pensando. Tomo entre sus brazos a la joven y comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento.

Ya en su departamento

El joven deposito delicadamente a la mujer que traía entre sus brazos, la cubrió con una manta acerco una silla a un lado de su cama se sentó en ella colocando sus brazos y su cabeza en el respaldo, , el rostro de la joven era alumbrado por un pequeño rallo de luna que se escapada entre las cortinas de la ventana, su belleza lo cautivo por completo, no podía dejar de contemplarla

-Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa, tan bella tan…- Se quedo profundamente dormido al lado de la joven.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor eliminando la pequeña habitación, unos hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse –¿Dónde estoy? Con la mirada empezó a recorrer la habitación hasta fijarse en el apuesto joven de cabellera negra que se encontraba dormido a un lado de la cama. Se levanto un poco y lo miro con mas detenimiento -¿Es muy hermoso?

El joven despertó y lo primero fue a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que lo miraba

-¿Qué bellos ojos tienes? Dijo la joven con una linda sonrisa _–Sus ojos son azules como el mar_ Pensó la rubia

Casi se cae de la silla debido a la impresión que le causo esa sonrisa-Buenos días. Dijo apenado

-Buenos días La joven rió un poco debido a lo gracioso que se vio, el se levanto de la silla, se estiro un poco, mientras ella lo observaba.

-¿Quieres desayunas? Dijo nervioso –Seguro tienes hambre, Te preparare algo- Se fue a la cocina

-Este… -pero no la escucho

Pasado unos minutos el joven regreso con una charola con pan y dos tazas con chocolate, las coloco en la mesa –Lamento no poder ofrecerte más pero por el momento es todo lo que tengo, ven siéntate vamos a desayunas.

-Estem yo- Apenada.

El joven la miro por unos segundos –Ah lo siento que despistado soy Riendo _–Por que me pone tan nervio_ Fue hacia su closet y saco una playera y un pantalón corto

-Toma

-Gracias-

-Perdon por mi descortesía, es solo que me tomaste desapercibido, permíteme presentarme, soy Darien Chiva- dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Yo soy Serenity- Dijo tímidamente

-Serenity que hermoso nombre, nunca lo había escuchado. La joven se sonrojo

-Saldré unos momentos para que puedas cambiarte. La joven asintió

Pasados unos instantes Darien volvió a entrar a la habitación, y vio la joven la cual traía puesta ya la ropa que le dio, hace unos momentos-

-Creo que te queda muy grande- Dijo divertido

-Un poco- los dos rieron por unos minutos

-Hay que desayunar ya es muy tarde-

-Si-

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y desayunaron tranquilamente

-Dime Serenity, ¿que paso ayer en el parque?- Dijo seriamente

-No lo se, no recuerdo bien que paso-

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien a algún pariente, amigo, amiga?- Tranquilamente

-¿Oh novio quizás? Dijo un poco molesto

-No tengo familia y mucho menos novio- Dijo tristemente, tomando entre sus manos su tasa con chocolate

-Entonces le hablare a uno de tus amigos, dame su teléfono, en seguida lo haré- Dijo el joven se levanto de su asiento

-Darien Dijo seriamente la joven

-Dime- La miro

-Darien, yo no pertenezco a este lugar- Se levanto tambien

-En serio, ¿eres de otro país, acabas de llegar, dime en que hotel estas, yo te puedo llevar?-

-No, yo no pertenezco a este planeta- Dijo tranquilamente

-Serenity no te abras golpeado la cabeza, en verdad te encuentras bien- Acercandose a ella preocupado

-No Darien, te lo mostrare-

La joven se levanto de su asiento, se descubrió cuidadosamente su espalda, dejando salir de ella unas hermosas alas blancas –Lo ves- dijo la rubia

-¿Eres un ángel?

Continuara…

Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios sea duda, aclaración, felicitación o queja, serán bien recibidos.

Hasta pronto


	2. ¿Dónde estas?

Hola

Aquí por fin con el segundo capitulo espero les guste, pues lo lamento por mas que trato de actualizar rápido no puedo la tarea no me deja, pero pronto será vacaciones y tendré libertad para poder escribir a gusto bueno espero les guste.

Capitulo II. ¿Dónde estas?

-¿Eres un ángel? Decía sorprendido

-Un ángel es un ser divino enviado por Dios que se encarga de proteger y ayudar- se cubrió el rostro con sus manos –No como yo que soy una cobarde, un ser despreciable que solo causa destrucción y miseria- Decía entre sollozos.

El joven se acerco lentamente, se inclino un poco para quedar a su altura y tomo tiernamente su rostro y la miro a los ojos, la joven bajo sus manos a la altura de su pecho deteniendo con esta la playera.

-Alguien que tiene esos hermosos ojos no puede ser así- Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Darien yo…. -No pudo terminar de hablar debido a unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta, ambos jóvenes la miraron y los escucharon nuevamente solo que esta ves acompañados de una fuerte voz femenina

–¿Darien estas ahí?-tocando -Darien abre-

La hermosa rubia replegó sus alas para después desaparecer, ante la atenta mirada de Darien

–Darien ya me voy eh-Se escuchaba desde fuera del departamento.

-Ya voy espera un poco. Decía fuerte mente al joven mientras miraba a la rubia

-Darien-Dijo nerviosa

-No te preocupes- Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras que Serenity se colocaba nuevamente la playera.

Al abrirla – Ahí .Darien por que tardas tanto- Decía molesta, una linda rubia de cabellera larga, ojos azules y un lindo vestido azul, la cual se encontraba con los brazos cruzados

-Lo siento- nervioso cerro la puerta

-Estas muy raro- un poco preocupada –Pero está bien te perdono- Sonrío ampliamente

-Te mostrare todo lo que traje- Emocionada puso frente a Darien una gran bolsa de color rosa –Ya veras todo lo que traje- tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió

Darien rápidamente se coloco en la entrada -Déjame pasar o es que quieres que me quede aquí afuera.-Tratando de entrar

-No espera-Desesperado le obstruía el paso –¿Ahora que hare_?- _pensaba nervios

-Anda Darien, ¿que escondes?- Forcejeando

-Espera Mina- bloqueaba la entrada con su cuerpo, pero fue inútil ya que la joven vio un pequeño hueco en la barrera y entro.

-Ya ves Darien, tu no puedes contra gran Mina Aino- Decía triunfante la chica.

-Mina –Decía preocupado detrás de ella

-¿Qué te pasa Darien? En verdad hoy estas muy raro- Decía sonriendo, hasta que vio frente a ella a una linda joven de cabellera dorada, que la miraba directo a los ojos

-¿Quién es ella?- Dijo confundida

-Ella es…es- Mirando a Serenity que se mantenía muy seria y callada. –Mina ven,

tenemos que hablar- Camino hacia la puerta

Mina comenzó a acercarse a la joven rubia –Hola mi nombre es Mina- le extendió su mano para saludarla

Serenty iba a contestar -Mina ven anda- Darien jalo el brazo de la rubia, con dificultades la jalaba hacia la salida

-Darien espera-La puerta se cerro dejando sola a Serenity en la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre Darien, por que te comportas así?,¿Quien es ella?, ¿Por qué esta en tu casa?. ¿Porqué traía tu ropa?-Se encontraba muy alterada y confundida

-Tranquilízate Mina no tienes por que ponerte así-

-Yo estoy tranquila-Decía gritando la joven –Y bien no piensas decirme-

-¿Qué le digo?- pensó el joven –Ella es- lo miraba expectante

-¿Ella es qué?, anda habla-Su curiosidad la estaba matando

En la habitación Serenity se encontraba sentada con las piernas encogidas sujetadas por sus brazos sobre el sillón -¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas-Yo no debería estar aquí, le estoy causando muchas molestias a Darien-mirando dulcemente hacia la puerta-Darien por que te habré mostrado quien soy, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo- alzo su cabeza -Es tan hermoso-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostro-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Estas son puras tonterías- Su mirada cambio a una sombría – Yo no debo estar aquí, yo debo regresar con el- Una pequeña lagrima escurrió sobre su mejilla –Debo regresar con ellos- Se levanta del sillón –Ellos-Dijo exaltada

-Soy una tonta, los había olvidado, debo regresar cuanto antes- Corrió hacia el balcón

-Bueno pues varas-Se rasco la cabeza-Ayer en la noche decidí caminar un rato y pues cuando iba cruzando el parque la encontré, estaba tirada en el suelo y lucia muy confundida su ropa estaba rotar y pues la traje a mi casa y le preste ropa-

-En serio pobrecita- Puso una mirada llena de ternura -y ¿como se llama?- Dijo emocionada

-Se llama- Nervioso –Le digo su nombre-Pensó

-dime o no sabes- Decía incrédula

- Se llama Serena, si Serena, así se llama- Dijo muy nervioso –Creo que así esta bien- pensó

- Serena eh- Con su mano en la barbilla meditaba lo que había ocurrido

-Si- Afirmando con la cabeza

-Entonces tú la ayudaste-En su rostro se volvío a dibujar la emocionada que estaba

-¿Qué te pasa Mina?- Preocupado

-No me sorprende siempre eres así- Dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa –Por eso me pediste que te trajera ropa- Tomando la gran bolsa rosa entre sus brazos.

-Si así es- Dijo muy seguro

-Que bueno ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que tus gustos estaban cambiando- Dijo divertida –Y me dije, bueno Mina tienes que apoyarlo- Decía decidida

-Como puedes pensar eso-Se encontraba totalmente desencajado por el comentario de su amiga

-Así que te traje mucha ropa, por que no sabia cual serian tus gustos y pues procure traer de diferentes tallas, por que dije si te traigo de mi ropa seguro no te quedaría, pero pues puede ser que te guste la ropa ajustada- Hablaba emocionada sin tomar en cuenta al joven que se encontraba frente a ella

-Mina-Un poco molesto

-Y también pensé te debería traer ropa de colores, pero no me decidía, por que tu color preferido es el negro- Miraba el interior de su bolsa

-Mina-Con una pequeña vena salida

-Y luego dije le quedaran bien las faldas o preferirá los pantalones- seguía examinando el contenido de la bolsa

-Mina-Grito el joven

La rubia miro el rostro de Darien –Lo siento- Dijo apenada al joven que trataba de calmarse

-Olvidemos esto si- Dijo con cubriéndose el rostro un poco más calmado

-Esta bien- Dijo sonriendo nuevamente –Vamos a verla, ahí que mostrarle la ropa para ver que le gusta no crees- Tratando de abrir la puerta

-Mina espera- Colocando su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta donde ella tenía la suya

-¿Qué ocurre?- lo miro tímidamente

-Creo que no es el momento, ella esta muy cansada y lo mejor es que este tranquila por un rato-le dijo tranquilamente

-Tienes razón creo que me estoy apresurando demasiado-Miro la puerta –me gustaría conocerla, creo que es una buena persona, pero ya abra tiempo para eso verdad-

-Si- sonrío

-Toma- Le entrega la enorme bolsa rosa y corre hacia el elevador –Ya me voy, nos veremos después, espero que me la presentes pronto -Nos vemos- Entra en el elevador, moviendo su mano en señal de despedida hasta que se cerraron las puertas

-Adiós- Despidiéndose también con la mano –Espero que no se allá enojado, pero creo que es lo mejor- pensó

El joven entro al departamento con la bolsa entre sus manos y sonrió al ver a Serenity frente al balcón –Lamento hacerte esperar- La joven no lo escucho ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-Debo regresar-Dijo casi en un susurro la playera que llevaba empezó a estirarse hasta que se desgarro dejando salir sus hermosas alas blancas, comenzó a agitarlas hasta que se elevo

-Espera- grito, la joven alada lo miro un momento, para después alzar el vuelo-

Darien llego al balcón –Serenity vuelve- grito desesperado inútilmente ya que la chica se encontraba muy lejos

-¿Quién será esa chica?, era muy linda- Iba pensando una despistada rubia entre las calles de la ciudad

-Mina- se escucho a lo lejos el nombre de la rubia, la cual se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos. –Mina- Se volvió a escuchar, la rubia se detuvo y volteo, para saber quien la llamaba.

-Hola Lita- Saludaba con su mano medio extendida, a una linda joven alta de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes al igual que su vestido

-Por fin, pensé que no te alcanzaría nunca, caminas muy rápido- Decía agitada, con las manos sobre sus rodillas

-Lo siento- dijo apenada

-No importa. ¿qué tienes? te ves rara- Dijo preocupada

-Nada, estoy bien- Dijo un poco nerviosa

-En serio- la miraba

-Si- dijo muy débilmente

-Bueno- no muy convencida –Vamos se nos hará tarde si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí-

-si- Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar, por una gran calle la cual se encontraba llena de aparadores las cuales exhibían gran variedad de objetos

-Mira Lita están bellísimos- se encontraba pegada como una estampa al cristal de la tienda

-Si es cierto pero ya vamonos- jalaba a la rubia rumbo a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle

Al entrar

-Lita, Mina, Por aquí- Ambas chicas voltearon hacia una esquina y saludando alegres

-Hola Ami, hola Rei – dijeron a coro, la castaña junto con su amiga caminaron hacía una mesa que se encontraba al fondo del pequeño local

-¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?-Dice enfadada una chica de larga cabellera negra y hermosos ojos negros, la cual traía una blusa roja y nos jeans.

-Hola chicas, que bueno que llegan- dijo tímidamente una joven de ojos azules, de cabellera corta del mismo color que sus ojos, traía puesto un sweater de color blanco y una falda negra que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas

Mina y Lita se sentaron junto a sus amigas -Lo siento, es que Mina no dejaba de ver las tiendas- Dijo divertida

-¿Qué raro si ella no es así?- Dijo en un tono sarcástico

-Si, yo no soy así- Dejando asombrada por su cinismo a la joven de cabellos negros

-es solo que están tan bonitos los diseños de esta temporada- Emocionada - Y ya que tengo espacio en mi closet aprovechare- Con una sonrisa traviesa

-Por que dices eso Mina- pregunto curiosa

-Nada, nada- Nerviosa- Mejor pidamos- Se levanto de su asiento - me muero de hambre. Mesero- Grito fuertemente, causando que sus acompañantes se encogieran por la vergüenza ya que todos los presentes las veían

-Buenas tardes cual va ser su orden- Dijo un apuesto joven, el cual ocasiono que las cuatro chicas se sonrojaran

Darien llego al parque el cual había estado desierto hace unas horas, ahora se encontraba repleto de gente, niños corriendo, parejas caminando, señores leyendo y estudiantes platicando

-Donde se estará- Decía exhausto –Por que te fuiste de esa manera- Miraba para todos lado-Ahí esta-corrió emocionado hacia la rubia que se encontraba sentada junto a un enorme árbol observando el lago -Serenity- grito, un par de niños lo miraron y se interpusieron en su paso

-Señor disculpe puede ayudarnos-Lo miraba suplicante

-Pueden pedírselo a alguien más tengo prisa-Trato de retomar su camino pero un de los niños se lo impidió jalándolo del pantalón

-Por favor- El pequeño se encontraba a punto de llorar.

-Esta bien, ¿qué quieren?-Mirando con resignación hacia donde estaba la rubia.

Ambos niños -Lo que pasa es que se atoro nuestra pelota en un árbol y por más que lo intentamos no podemos bajarla-Decían ilusionado

-Anden vamos- Dijo desganado

Pasado unos momentos

-Mira ahí esta-Señalo una pequeña pelota roja que se encontraba en una de las ramas más altas de un imponente árbol

Sorprendido- ¿No crees que esta muy alto el árbol? Digo no es que quiera no

quiera bajarla, pero no soy tan alto como lo aparento, y pues buen no creo que no podré-Pero fue interrumpido

-Por favor usted dijo que nos ayudaría- dijeron a coro

-Esta bien-Comenzó a subirse poco a poco, fue pasando de rama en rama hasta que llego a la pelota, la tomo y la aventó hacia los niños.

-Gracias- le gritaron y se fueron corriendo

Suspiro-Que niños- se dibujo en su rostro una leve sonrisa –Que vista tan más hermosa-Miraba extasiado el paisaje hasta que algo llamo su atención –Serenity- la joven rubia se había levantado y comenzado a caminar –¿Cómo demonios me bajare de aquí?- inspeccionaba la mejor manera de descender, alzo nuevamente su rostro –Serenity- comenzó a descender rápidamente ya estando a una altura considerable brinco y ya estando en tierra corrió hacia donde había visto a la chica por última ves

-Serenity ¿Dónde estas?- Grito, la gente lo miraba desconcertada, confundida –Se ah ido- Dijo frustrado al llegar al lugar

Después de una rica comida, tres chicas se encontraban platicando mientras que una solo jugaba con el popote de su baso

-Que te ocurre Mina estas muy callada- Dijo preocupada Ami

-Si Mina dilo desde que te vi estas muy rara que te sucede- Mirando fijamente a su amiga

-lo que pasa- Decía dudosa mientras miraba el fondo de su baso

-¿Qué?- Dijeron las tres a coro

-Bueno hoy en la mañana fui a casa de Darien- Miro a sus amigas

-Si y…-Dijo expectativa Rei

-Me pidió que le llevara ropa de mujer, pues esto se me hizo muy raro y pues pensé que sus gustos estaban cambiando, y entonces dije- Dijo segura de sí

-Dudo mucho que los gustos de Darien sean esos-Dijo segura Rei - además que creo que ese no es el punto, no es así Mina- Molesta

-Si tienes razón lo siento- Decía apenada

-¿Entonces? Pregunto Lita

-Bueno cuando fui a su casa, el se comporto muy raro y no me dejaba entrar, y como yo quería enseñarle todo lo que le lleve y pues me metí y me encontré con una hermosa joven que traía puesta la ropa de Darien

-Enserio- Se levanto de la mesa

-Ami- La miraron las tres acusatoriamente

-Lo siento- Se sentó nuevamente y agacho la cabeza

-Y luego- Se recargo Lita en su asiento

-Bueno solo la vi unos instantes por que Darien me saco en seguida de la habitación- Dijo un poco molesta

-Será su novia- Dijo tímidamente la joven de cabello azul

-No, me dijo que tuvo un problema y le esta ayudando- dijo convencida

-Y ¿como se llama?- Pregunto curiosa Rei

-Darien me dijo que se llamaba Serena- Miraba a sus amigas

-Serena- las tres chicas se miraron entre si

-Si-

-Pero no lo se, ahí algo raro en todo esto- Dijo Lita con las manos en la cabeza mirando hacía en techo

-Acaso crees que sea una mala persona-Dijo Ami la cual estaba recargada sobre la mesa

Nego con la cabeza

-Entonces- Quiso saber Rei

-No lo se abra que conocerla-

-Creo que es una persona muy especial, no se como explicarlo, pero quiero hacerlo-Dijo muy segura a sus amigas

-Si, vallamos a conocerla- Rei se levanto y con las manos en la cintura comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente

-No creen que se a emocionado un poquito- Dijo Lita nerviosa a sus amigas

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza –No le abra hecho daño la comida-

-Tal vez-Susurro Mina

–Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, por que todo el mundo no esta viendo- Decía totalmente roja Ami

-Si- Las tres chicas se levantaron de la mesa, tomaron a Rei la cual seguía metida en sus extraños pensamientos y salieron del lugar

-Donde estas- Es lo pensaba una ser encapuchado, que iba difícilmente caminando entre una espesa tormenta de polvo que no lo dejaba ver más allá de su nariz -No puedo ver nada. cayo al piso agotado –Maldición- golpeo con coraje el piso causando una enorme grieta y una mano ensangrentada –Realmente estoy muy débil-Se incorporo, con su brazo se cubrió sus ojos la cual era la única parte que tenía descubierta del rostro, caminaba muy lentamente debido al cansancio, el viento lo regresaba y de ves en cuando sus pies se enterraban en la arena -¿Qué es eso?- Una pequeña luz se distinguía entre, entre la densa tormenta –Serán ellos- Acelero el paso lo más que pudo.

-Crees que sirva de algo- Decía un hombre alto cubierto por una gran capa, en una de sus manos traia una pequeña bola de luz

-Por lo menos ahí que intentarlo- Decía otro hombre un poco más bajo que su compañero, el cual también utilizaba su capa para protegerse de la tormenta

Pronto el ser encapuchado fue llegando hacía la tenue luz, descubriendo a sí dos imponentes siluetas, rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea –Son- los miro fijamente

–Son ustedes- Aliviado -pensé que habían muerto- Dijo débil y burlonamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-No somos tan débiles como tú- contesto con una media sonrisa y en el mismo tono el más pequeños de los dos-Anda vamos hemos encontrado un refugio- le extiende su mano

-No me hagas reír- Tomo la mano y este lo jalo paso su brazo sobre su hombro y lo tomo de la cintura.

-Guíanos- El hombre que tenía la bola de luz en su mano se puso enfrente a ellos

Los tres caminaron por un rato en medio de la tormenta hasta llegar a un gran castillo medio destruido. Entraron cuidadosamente debido a los escombros que se encontraban alrededor. Llegaron al salón principal, el cual era realmente enorme lleno aún de vestigios de su antiguo esplendor

-No sabía que existían este tipo de construcciones en este planeta- se soltó del agarre de su compañero y Miro sorprendido las columnas que sostenían el techo

-A nosotros también nos desconcertó- camino al centro del salón, –No creo poder mantenerla más tiempo encendida- miro la débil luz de la esfera que aún conservaba en su mano –Vuela- le pequeña bola de luz comenzó a levitar, hasta llegar al lo más alto del salón, la pequeña esfera solo brindaba luz suficiente para poder ver en donde se encontraba cada quien –Lo mejor es que descansemos hasta que cecee la tormenta, además tienes que curarte tus heridas hazlo antes de que se apague - Miro tranquilamente al encapuchado

-No ahí otra opción- Molesto se dejo caer en el piso.

-Que raro que le hagas caso-Se cruzo de brazos –pero sin duda fue una buena opción ya que te ves fatal-Dijo burlón

-Cállate-dijo molesto, mientras que el otro se reía.

El hombre más alto se acerco al encapuchado que veía la herida de su brazo –No tienes fuerzas verdad-

-Claro que las tengo- Molesto miro hacia otro lado

-Si fuera así no estarías sangrando- Señalo su mano cubierta de sangre

-…

-Será que tienes más heridas-Se acerco el otro también

-No puedo sentirla - Cambio totalmente el tema

-Yo tampoco la ciento- Dijo desanimado

-Ni yo. Creen que siga en este lugar - Dijo el más alto de los tres

La débil luz que iluminaba el lugar se apago bruscamente causando que rápidamente los tres se pusieron en guardia

-Tranquilos, acaso no me reconocen- Un denso humo blanco comenzó a esparcirse por todo el lugar

-Amo-quitaron la guardia enseguida y se inclinaron con una rodilla en el suelo frente a la silueta de una enorme silla que se dibujaba entre el humo

-Y bien, ¿donde esta?, quiero verla, tráiganla ante mi-Ordeno calmadamente

-Amo- el hombre más alto le dijo

-¿Por qué no obedecen?- Dijo seriamente

-No sabemos donde esta-Contesto el otro

¿Qué dicen?-Se levanto de su asiento, el humo cubría su rostro, solo se podían ver pequeños fragmentos de una posible armadura

-La tormenta que se ha desatado nos ha impedido buscarla adecuadamente- Dijo el más alto

-Donde esta yo mismo iré por ella- Comenzó a caminar hacía ellos

-No lo sabemos –Dijo preocupado el encapuchado, provocando que detuviera su paso

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-Dijo furioso, el humo blanco se fue obscureciendo hasta cubrir por completo con un denso humo negro el salón

-Digo, que no esta en este lugar- Furioso se levanto ante la mirada de sus compañeros

-Tu insignificante criatura, intentas desafiarme-Agitando levemente su mano, expulso una tremenda ráfaga de aire la cual al chocar con el encapuchado lo lanzo descontroladamente hasta estrellarse contra la pared, para después caer estrepitosamente en el suelo. Mientras que los otros dos seguían en su misma posición y con la cabeza inclinada - No pudo haber huido-Se escuchaban desde las sombras los fuertes gritos de un enojado hombre –La quiero con migo-les lanzo pequeños rayos con su mano causando que los dos hombres cayeran al piso -Si es necesario destruyan el planeta entero-Regreso a su trono

-Si amo- Dijeron ambos desde el suelo

El humo se desvaneció junto con el hombre que se encontraba sentado en su trono, dejando tras de si una gran calma, la tormenta había pasado y unos pequeños rayos de luz se asomaban por las grietas y agüeros del salón.

El encapuchado se levanto con dificultad y llego hasta sus compañeros –Están bien- Se levantaron con dificultad

-Si- dijeron ambos

-Y tu-Pregunto el más bajo

-No fue nada- Callo inconsciente

Continuara….

Isis Janet. Gracias que linda y que bueno que te gusto, espero este también te agrade

Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac. Que buen oque te agrado gracias por tu comentario

Moonlove. Gracias me emociona mucho escuchar que te guste , espero que puedas seguir leyendo

SAN Gracias creo que si lo hize un poco más largo espero que me digas si así esta bien o no

annyfansailormoon. Pues sinceramente no te lo puedo responder aun por que no me decido bien como describirla, espero que en el transcurso de la historia lo descubras

Kimi o ai shiteru Que bueno te gusto amiga no te voy a decir jijiji ya que eres muy buena para descubrirlo Amiga gracias por tu ayuda

Nileve Kou Amiga que bueno que te gusto la historia ya que se ve tangible, por que como ves luego me revuelvo en mis ideas, pues claro Darien es el mejor y pues ya te contare lo que sigue jijiji

Cosita rica. Hola gracias por tu comentario y pues yo también me arriesgaría si Darien fuera el premio una y mil veces

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia espero que les siga agradando y pues si pueden por favor dejen sus comentarios, es realmente inspirador


	3. Solo quiero estar a tu lado

**Hola nuevamente lamento mucho la espera pero me quede sin computadora y peus aparte tenia un monton de tarea debido a que una de mis maestras nos dejaba tremendos y absurdos trabajos, pero por fin pude superarlo y ya voy para mi siguiente semestra si deber nada. **

**Espero les guste este capitulo **

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y a los que no y la leyeron tambien gracias **

**Isis Janet** Que bueno que te guste, respecto a tus dudas

No te lo puedo decir todabia, solo te dire que fue por algo muy feo

Esta respuesta la tendras en este cap y en el que sigue

Bueno respecto a esa pregunto solo te ire que es malo

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black** Hola jijiji lamento confundirlas tanto pero ya veras que todo se ira desenredando. Y pues Mina no es novia de Darien solo es alguien muy cercano a él, espero te guste este cap. Gracias or dejar tu comentario

**annyfansailormoon**Hola si todo se ira despejando, y pero por supuesto que Darien es bien hombre y pues en este capitulo tendremos más comentarios de Mina espero te guste y gracias por leer este fic

**usa-ko555chiva** Gracias me alegra mucho que te guste. Desde este capitulo se sabra más sobre esos extraños seres espero te guste

**aerithsephy** que bueno que la hayas entedido y peus que te haya gustado, espero de igual modo te uste este capitulo Gracias por tu tiempo

**AlBa** Gracias por tu deseos. Espero te guste

**SAN** Gracias laamento la tardansa pero aquí esta el siguiente, gracias por tu comentario

**Ariasserena **Gracias, bueno Serena un angel, lo que se dice angel no es degemoslo en que solo es un ser alado, desde este capitulo se sabra quienes son los encapochados y peus lo que respecto a lo que buscan lo sabremos más adelante jiji Espero te guste este capitulo Gracias por tu comentario

**Nileve Kuo **Hola amiga mia que bien que hayas podido leer este capitulo jijiji espero que esta ves no se me haya pasado nada jiiji. Gracias amiga espero pronto te conectes pronto Bye

**Capitulo III **Solo quiero estar a tu lado

-¿Donde estará Serenity?- Miraba el orizonte desde su balcón - ¿Que debo hacer?- Suspiro – Tal vez ya regreso al lugar que pertenece- Su mirada se lleno de tristeza –Quería estar un poco más de tiempo a su lado- Apretó con fuerza el barandal –Abre hecho algo mal para que se fuera de esa manera- Se recargo en el barandal con los brazos cruzados –¡oh! quizás, será mejor olvidar todo lo que paso- Se levanto, camino hacia al ventanal y lo abrió, Se encontraba a punto de entrar a la habitación pero un destello de luz que ilumino el cielo llamo su atención –Fue como aquella ves- Corrió hacia al bacón–Creo que fue por el muelle. Seguramente es ella- Entro a su habitación, tomo una gruesa chamarra de piel negra y unas llaves que se encontraban sobre un pequeña mesa a lado de la puerta. Salió del departamento tomo el ascensor hasta llegar al estacionamiento, se acerco a una impresionante motocicleta deportiva azul, se subió en ella, la encendió y se marcho a toda velocidad.

-¡Ay! mi cabeza- Se escucho una débil voz aturdida en medio de la oscuridad. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te desmayaste, debido a la gran cantidad de heridas que tenías en todo tu cuerpo- Respondieron con tranquilidad

-Ya veo- Trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor que invadió todo su cuerpo

-Lo mejor es que te quedes en esa posición, tus heridas son graves y si te mueves mucho se abrirán nuevamente- Dijo con fastidio

-Eso no importa, tenemos que encontrarla- trato de levantarse nuevamente

Sujeto su brazo con fuerza y lo sentó de nuevo – que no entiendes, si lo haces en ese estado no llegaras ni a la entrada y ,pues, así dudo que puedas ayudarla-

-Demonios- Dijo con furia – Y ¿porqué diablos estamos a oscuras?- Empezó a juntar energía, pero no paso nada

-No tiene caso que lo intentes, él muy maldito bloqueo nuestros poderes- Su voz se encontraba llena de ira

-¿Cómo?- Dijo con sorpresa

-Después de que te desmayaste, intentamos iluminar el lugar durante varias ocasiones, primero pensamos que la ausencia de poder se debía al cansancio pero después de un rato lo intentamos de nuevo y pues nada paso, así que llegamos a la conclusión de que había sido él-

-Esta jugando con nosotros- Afirmo

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos

-Por cierto ¿donde esta...-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que su acompañante interrumpió-Fue a traer algo que sirviera para prender una fogata- Dijo con indiferencia

-Crees que pueda- Dijo con burla

-A parecer ya te encuentras bien- Se escucho una voz varonil que ivadio todo el lugar

-Ya vez hierba mala nunca muere- Dijo con satisfacción

-Tienes razón- Se escucho una leve risa.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?- Pregunto molesta el otro ser

-No había nada por aquí que sirviera – Dijo con fastido.

-Eres un inútil sin tus poderes- Se burlo el herido

-No tanto como tú- le respondió en el mismo todo

-Déjense de tonterías- le arrebato los pedazos de madera que traía entre sus brazos – hay que prender esto, ya estoy harto de estar a oscuras- Se alejo unos cuantos metros, dejo caer los trozos de madera en el piso, se inclino, apilo los maderos y comenzó a frotarlos

-Dudo que entre tus pocas habilidades este la de prender fogatas-Dijo con burla seguida por una risita y un gruñodo de dolor

-Acaso crees que lo puedes hacer mejor- Decía con molestia

-claro que lo haría mejor que tú- Presumió

-Entonces hazlo tú- Se levanto con fastidio y se cruzo de brazos

-Claro que lo haré-dijo con arrogancia –Pero- su voz se lleno de tristeza–Tú dijiste que no puedo moverme, así que tendrás que hacerlo tú- Sentencio triunfante

-Si seras- lo amenazo

-Ya vasta yo lo hare- Se aserco el recien llegado a la pila de leños, los acomodo y froto hasta que una pequeña chispa, encendió los maderos que poco a poco fue creciendo- Poco a poco se fueron aparecieron siluetas que fueron tomando forma y color. Tres seres con capa y capucha se encontraban alrededor de la fogata dos de ellos se encontraban de pie y uno sentado un poco más lejos, casi no habia diferencia entres sus vestimentas solo por el color, una de era color arena y las otras dos eran de color color cafe

- Nunca pense que tu pudieras hacer algo así, me has dejado sin palabras, - Afirmo con sarcasmo el ser de capucha color arena, se encontraba sentado, recargado sobre la pared con los brazos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza recargada en ellos

-Si es así entonces cúmplelo y callate ya- Respondio con irritación el más alto del grupo

-Hmp-

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- Dijo más calmado el encapuchado de color cafe, se encontraba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados

-Los esperaremos- Dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta

-Y si ya es muy tarde-Expuso el que se encontraba sentado

-No lo sera, hay que confiar- se sento frente a la fogata y extendio sus manos para que le brindara calor

Una fuerte luz ilumino todo el muelle. Detubo su motosicleta en el estacionamiento en donde habia algunos coches, la apago y se bajo de ella

-Por donde habra sido- Miro hacia ambos lados –Donde, donde- se decidio y comenzo a correr a la izquierda

Se mantubo corriendo por varios minutos, de repente veia una que otra pareja las cuales iban tomados de la mano. Después de un rato llego a la playa –Creo que me equivoque- Dijo levemente entre respiros, se encontraba con las manos sobre sus rodillas jadeando después de haber gastado casi todas sus energías- Maldición- Dijo con pesar . suspiro y miro al cielo. La luna se encontraba ralmente hermosa, tanto que él solo mirarla lo relajo

–Creo que no la volvere a ver- fijo su vista en la playa y vío a lo lejos una delgada silueta que se dejo caer frente al mar, las fuertes olas que llegaban a la playa chocaban contra esa debil figura –no puede ser- Con paso torpe se fue acercando cada ves se hacía más, hasta que pudo verla con claridad –Es ella. es ella- se detuvo unos cuantos pasos tras el débil cuerpo que se encontraba de rodillas frente al mar.

-Por que, por que- gritaba entre sollozos. golpeando la arena

-Serenity- dijo entre susurros. Las piernas le temblaban, no sabia si eran nervios o emoción lo que sentía, se encontraba muy confundido

La rubia permanecio en silencio unos minutos, giro su rostro y lo miro sorprendida –Darien- dijo debilmente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales escurriando por sus mejillas hasta caer y perderse entre las olas del mar

Darien se dejo caer de rodillas frente a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos –Ya estoy aquí todo esta bien - la rubia se aferro al cuerpo de Darien con todas sus fuerzas paso sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo –Tranquilizate por favor no me gusta verte así- La rubia also el rostro y lo miro a los ojos, su mirada era cristalina debido a la las lagrimas que aun salian por sus hermosos ojos azules

-Darien yo…- su voz casi se perdio por el ruido de las olas

-shhh, shhh no hables - le acaricia el pelo suavemente.

Darien quedo sentado sobre la arena, estrechando entre sus brazos a Serenity, las olas caba vez azotaban con mas fuerza debido al incremento del viento y el aumento de la marea

-Sera mejor que regresemos a casa- le dijo con dulsura

-¿A casa?- pregunto confundida

-Serenity- tomo con mucha delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos y ella lo miro fijamente –No se que pasa, ni se por que te fuiste y no me importa, solo quiero poder estar a tu lado, ayudarte y acompañarte durante el tiempo que estes en este planeta- 

solto a Serenity y se levanto, ella solo seguia sus movimientos con la mirada

-Regresemos-Sonrio y le extendio sus manos. Ella asintio, tomo sus manos y se levanto, lo abrazo de nuevo reclinodo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Un ligero temblor involuntario, comenozó a recorrer su cuerpo

-¡Oh! que despistado soy- La miro unos instantes avergonzado, la playera que le habia prestado se encontraba casi desecha, asi que se quito su chamarra y la cubrio con ella.

-Gracias- suvoz fue casi inaudible pero aun asi él la escucho

El sonrio –Andado- paso su brazo alrededor de la rubia y juntos caminaron, pasado unos minutos llegaron a su moto, que reposaba solitaria en medio del estacionamiento.

-Te molestaria si regresamos en moto- Dijo en un tono travieso

-Este- Miro nerviosa la solitaria moto que se encontraba frente a ellos

-Yo te protegere, no tienes por que temer- Decia decidido, la miro unos momentos tomos su mano y la coloco junto a la potente moto.

Darien la solto, tomo un casco, se lo puso, se subio a la moto, la prendio y ensegida se escucho en potente motor causando un gesto de tomor a la rubia –toma- le exetendio otro casco el cual Serenity tomo –Pontelo- la rubia lo imito y se lo puso sin

dificultad. El motor volvio a rugir, Serenit y dio ligero saltito de sorpresa

–No temas sube- movio ligeramente su cabeza para indicarle que tenia que subir a la parte de atrás. Serenity asintio temerosa y se subio –Sugetate fuerte-

-¿De donde?- Pregunto confundida

-De mi- Giro su rostro pero ella no pudo ver devido al casco el sonrojo que ilumino en su rostro

Serenity se ruborizo y lo abrazo con fuerza, Darien acelero y salieron por del estacionamiento.

Serenity lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza –Creo que volar seria mejor y más seguro, pero creo que esto me gusta más, que tonteria si volar no tiene comparación-pensaba

- es la libertad absoluta, sentir el aire sobre el rostro, sentir como juega el viento con mi cabello, pero… esta sensación no tiene comparación- Giro levemnto su rostro y miro el casco negro un minuto para despues regresar a su misma posicion –Sera por él que prefiero andar en esta cosa que volar- Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que se detubo la moto

-Serenity-

-¡Eh!- dijo desconcertada

-Ya llegamos- giro su cabeza un poco –Ya me puedes soltar, si quieres claro, aunque por mi no hay ningun problema-

-Ahh- lo solto –Lo siento- se bajo de la moto apenada

-No importa- se bajo de la moto y se quito el casco -Te ecnuentras bien- un poco preocupado

- Si, es solo que... – agacha la mirada y se sonroja un poco

-Te molesta el casco – coloca con suavidad sus manos alrededor del casco y se lo quito –Te sientes mejor- agarro el casco y lo abrazo con su mano izquierdo

Serenity alza la vista y se sonroja – Ssi- se volvio a estremecer

-Vamos, todabia estas muy mojada y no quiero que te enfermes- coloco el casco sobre el asiento de la moto, despues tomo la mano de Serenity y la llevo hacia el elevador. Un instante despues llegaron a la entrada del departamento

Abrio la puerta y se hizo a un lado –Pasa por favor –

-Gracias-Entro y comenzo a contemplar el lugar, pesea que ya había estado ahí anterior mente, fijo primero su mirada en la pequeña salita que tenia frente a ella, estaba compuesta por dos sillones y una pequeña mesita cuadrada de centro, al fonfo en la pared había un gran librero repleto de libros, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba una cama con las sabanas destendidas, a un lado había un pequeño armario que llegaba del piso al techo, del lado derecho se encontraba la cocina la cua estaba separada de la estancia por una larga barra donde reposaban unos cuantos platos en cima, aun lado había dos pares de bancos, y finalmente clavo su mirada en la puerta que daba hacía el balcon, se encontraba abierta, la ligera y transparente cortina revoloteaba por la estancia debído al viento. –Es un lugar muy acogedor- penso

-Toma- Dijo Darien que se enontraba a espaldas de Serenity

-¿Qué?- Volteo y lo miro

-Le pedia Mina algo de ropa para ti –Tenia una gran bolsa rosa entre sus manos –Lo mejor es que te des una ducha primero- Miro el interior de la bolsa –No se que te puedas encontrar en ella, pero, yo creo que servira de algo por el momento- le entrego la bolsa a Serenity

La chica confundida la tomo y miro el interior –puedo sacarlo- Dijo un poco entusiasmada

-Claro- Dacia animado

Serenity se acerco a la mesa de centro deposito la bolsa en ella y se sento. Abrio la bolsa lo mas que pudo y poco a poco fue sacando todo lo que había en su interior pantalones, faldas, bestidos, blusas, playeras, todos de diferentes colores y tallas como había dicho Mina –Mira esto esta my bonito- extenio una pequeña pijama de dos piesas de color rosa y estampados de lunas y conejitos

-Si- Darien inquieto se rascaba la cabeza –Este lugar es un desastre- Veia el gran desorden que habia en la habitación

–Darien-le llamo dudosa

-Dime- La miro

-¿Que es esto?- Extendio con sus manos una pequeña tanga de color rojo

-¡Ahhh!- Se abalanso sobre ella, se la quito, y la oculto detrás de él –No es nada olvidalo- más rojo que un tomate –Sera mejor que te bañes, no quiero que te enfermes- Guardo velozmente la ropa dentro de la bolsa –Ven te mostrare el baño- Se lebanto, tomo la bolsa, la tomo de la mano y se dirijio al baño, mientras que Serenity era arrastrada confundida

Ambos entraron al baño –Mira esta es la llave del agua caliente y esta es de la fria- Señalo una repisa- Ahí esta el jabón y el shampoo para el cabello- Señalo un pequeño mueble –Aquí estan las toallas, usa las que quieras- Coloco la bolsa en el suelo

-Gracias- Dijo timidamente

-Estare a fuera, vere que puedo hacer de cena-

-Si-

Darien salio del baño y cerro la puerta, se recargo sobre ella, suspiro aliviado –Minaa- una pequeña vena salio en su frente- me las pagaras como puede pensar esas cosas- pensaba. Inclino su cabeza y miro su ropa –creo que yo también debo cambiarme- se dirigio al closet y saco unos pants holgados de color gris - ¡Cómo es posible que me haga esto Mina!- mientras refunfuñaba se colocaba una playera blanca sin mangas

En algun lugar del universo

Una gran nave surcaba atraves del espacio. Dentro de ella se escuchaban pasos, cuchicheos, pero no eran atendidos por un ser que se encontraba sentado en un gran sillon contemplando el espacio atraves de un gran ventanal

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?- pregunto con impasiencia

-Falta poco- Dijo una melodisa y tranquila voz , la cual provenia de tras de este

Despues de buscar por varios cajones Dariensolo encontro un poco de chocolate y unos pequeños panes –Espero no piense que soy codo-Miro la cena -Mañana tendre que llenar mi despensa- penso. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban a un lado de la barra de la cocina.

Una puerta rechino y ensegida Darien volteo, era la puerta del baño –¿Serenity?-

-Siii- Asomo sus cara atraves de la puerta

-Que pasa , por que no sales- Dijo divertido – Acaso no encontraste nada en la bolsa, si quieres te doy algo de ropa- Se levanto del asiento

-no ,no esta bien- Inclino la mirada y se ruborizo –lo que pasa…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Le extendio su mano –ven sino se enfriara tu chocolate-

-Si- la puerta se cerro

-¿Serenity?- se acerco casi hasta llegar a la puerta

La puerta del baño se abrio lentamente hasta dejarla totalmente abierta

Darien se encontraba impactado

-¿Que ocurre?- preodupada –Me veo mal-

-No.no… Te ves … Te ves hermosa- la contemplaba

-Gracias- Dijo avergonzada.Traia puesto un hermoso vestido azúl celeste con delgados tirantes el cual le resaltaba su esbelta y curbeada figura, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, se encontraba descalsa y su largo y hermoso cabello dorado reposaba a un lado de su rostro -Nunca antes me había puesto algo así... - comentó apenada - Tú sabes algo con que experimentar y... - bajo la mirada, un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas, no quería que su vista chocara con la de él.

-Para ser honesto Serenity - le alzó del barbilla, ella lo vio con ese toque destellante en sus ojos - Para solo curiosear... - le toco sus mejillas ligeramente calientes - Eres excelente - notó una gran sonrisa en su cara causando que rubor de las mejillas de Serenity aumentara más

–No quiero que te quedes sin cenar - le guiñó un ojo y la situó en una silla poniendolé una taza con chocolate y un delicoso pan –Pues Serenity yo...-bajó la vista un poco y se acercó al barra -No sé que pensarás de mí, perdóname que te vuelva a ofrecer lo mismo que esta mañana, en serio lo siento mucho - dijo avergonzado

-No importa esto es esquizito- Tomo un pan y se lo metio casi entero a la boca, despues le dío un sorbo al la tasa con chocolate y así sucesivemente hasta deborarlo todo – Estubo delicioso- decia animada

-Me alegra- Lo dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- un poco preocupada

-Por que te fuiste de esa manera, creo que por lo menos pudiste haberme dicho que te ibas-

-Lo lamento, no era mi intencion, pero tenía que regresar- su mirada se lleno de tristeza

-¿y que fue lo que sucedió?,¿ por que no lo hiciste?- Su voz zono nerviosa

-No lo se, trate con todas mis fuerzas, junte toda la energia que me fue posible, pero al 

momento, de hacerlo no pude- su mirada se encontraba fija en el fondo de la taza vacía

–por más que intente hacerlo me fue imposible, cuando sali de aquí sabia perfectamente lo quetenía que hacer pero al momento de llegar- Se quedo en silencio unos segundos como si tratatara de recordar algo- a ese lugar como le dicen ustedes- lo miro- bueno al lugar en donde nos vimos por primera ves-

-Parque-

-Si, ese- una media sonrisa dibujo su rostro –cuando llege ahí habia mucha gente y no supe que hacer , priemro decidi, caminar alrededor del lago buscando un lugar en donde pudiera estar sola, pero no lo encontre así que decidi esperar hasta que oscureciera, pero al pasar el tiempo me senti perdida y no supe que hacer, asi que me aleje de ahí y busque un nuevo lugar en donde pudiera intentarlo, nose en que momento llege a la playa y hay hize mi ultimo intento, todo parecia que lo iba a lograr, pero al momento de pensar en el lugar donde tenia que ir, me di cuenta que no lo sabia –Sus ojos se cristalizaron –No lo recuerdo. Se quien soy, se lo que soy, pero, todo lo demás se desvanece, es muy confuzo- pequñas lagrimas comenzaron a desender por sus mejillas

Darien paso suavemente su mano por el rostro de Serenity y seco sus lagrimas – lo siento, no fue mi intencion hacerte sentir mal- dijo con tristeza

Nego con la cabeza –no me siento mal-

la miro confundido -No entiendo-

-lo que sucede es que yo- el telefono sono, causando un sobresalto en ambos -¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto temerosa, el telefono volvio a sonar y ambos lo miraron. Darien se levanto y se dirigió hacia el, mientras que Senenity lo seguía con la mirada

Descologo el telefono –Si diga-

-Darien- se escucho desde el otro lado del auricular una escandalosa voz femenina

-¿qué sucede Mina?- Con un tono molesto

-¿Porqué estas enojado?- pregunto en un tono inocente

-No eh olvidado lo de esta mañana, y además, ya vi todo lo que metiste en la bolsa – Dijo entre susurros, se recargo en la pared y miro hacía la puerta

-Pero no meti nada malo, al contrario, solo te lleve comosas importantes- dijo con picardia

-Mina- Reclamo de forma acusatoria

-Ya, ya perdoname sí- Pedía con un tono tierno

-Mmm..-

-Por favor- Suplico

-Esta bién- Miro discretamente a Serenity que lo miraba curiosa –Solo porque realmente había cosas buenas en ella-

-Sabía que te gustaría- Solto una risita y Darien se sonrojo y miro nuevamente a la puerta --¿Oye Darien todabía esta esa chica ribia en tu casa?. Le conte a las chicas sobre ella y pues quieren conocerla, hoy en la tarde fuimos a tu casa pero no había nadie, así que decidí hablarte para saber si ya habías llegado y saber si aun sigue ahí, y pues si es así, podemos ir mañana a verla- Decía emocionada

-Si, ella sigue aquí- contesto dudoso

-Entonces podemos ir- Decia ilusionada

-Mina, tú nunca has pedido permiso para hacer algo-

-Bueno, siempre hay un primera vez, entónces nos vemos mañana- Declaro llena de alegria

-Esta bien- contesto resignado

-Bye-

-Bye- colgo el telefono –lamento hacerte esperar pero Mina nunca se calla- dijo divertido, se giro y miro a Serenity que yacía dormida encima de la barra. Una repentina nostalgia invadio todo su cuerpo, despacio se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos y todo rastro de tristeza desaparecio –¿qué es estó que siento cuando estoy a tú lado?- se cuestiono. Se dirigió a la cama y la deposito en ella. Serenity al sentir la suave almohada bajo su rostro, la abrazo con fuerza y suspiro. Darien se sento sobre la cama, no podía dejar de mirarla se veia tan tranquila, tan hermosa -Es una sensacion tan calida- trato de tocar su rostro pero quito su mano al instante, ya que la joven se movio y un pequeño mechon de su rubio cabello cayó sobre su rostro –Solo quiero estar a tu lado- quitó suevemente el pequeño mechon y lo paso por detrás de su oreja –Descansa- acarisio su rostro con delicadeza y se levanto de la cama, tomo una almohada y una cobija que se encontraban al pie de la cama y se dirigió hacía el sofa

-Tu también- se escucho casi inperseptible la duce voz de la rubia, pero Darien la escucho y volteo a verla, pero lo único que vio fue una equeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Serenity. Darien también sonrió, coloco su amohada sobre el sofa, se acosto se cobrio con la cobija y rapidamente se quedo dormido.

-La encontraste- Dijo el encapuchado de color arena, se encontraba parado sobre una roca en la orilla de una acantilado, mirando fijamente el inhóspito orizonte

-No- respondio friamente una voz proveniente de tras de el –Ni siquiera un pequeño rastro 

de energía- dijo con desanimo

-No lo entiendo. Esto no puede estar pasando- Decía lleno de furia y desesperación

-Lo mejor por el momento es que regresemos al castillo, ahí sera más facil que nos encuentren-

-Vamos- respondio de mala gana, se bajo de un salto de la inmensa roca y se encontro con su acompañante el cual traia una gran capa cafe que cubria tanto su cuerpo como su rostro

–No te vayas a quemar – Se burlo

-Mira quien lo dice- Respondio de igual modo –Este sol es espantoso, si uno no se cubre no se podria andar sobre este espantoso sol…- pero su acompañero no lo escucho ya se había adelantado un par de metros –Maldito- le grito y corrio tras de él

Despues de unas cuantas horas de caminar bajo el candente sol llegaron al enorme castillo, en la entrada los esperaba el más alto del grupo que traia de igual manera su gran capa de color color –¿Encontraron algo?-

-No- Fue la respuesta de los recién llegados

- Todo se esta complicando cada vez más- Decía mas molesto el encapuchado de color arena

-Ya han llegado- Señalo un punto negro en el cielo, el encapuchado más bajo del grupo

-Al parecer aterrizaran a unos cientos de metros de aquí- Afirmo, y comenzó a caminar el mas alto del grupo seguido por los otros dos.

El punto negro que se veia en el cielo cada vez se hacia más grande e hiba tomando mejor forma, se hacía más y más visible, hasta que se formo la figura de una nave la cual aterrizo. Las compuertas se abrieron y los tres encapuchados que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros se detubieron

En medio de las compuertas un ser con una capa negra que cubria tanto su cuerpo como su rostro, un destello desprendio un pequeño broche dorado que traia el encapuchado de negro

a unos cuantos sentimetros debajo del cuello, miro con detenimiento a los tres seres que se encontraban frente a el, primero dío pasos lentos pero pronto se volvieron grandes sancadas hasta que llego frente al pequeño grupo y tomo con toda su fuerza al de la capucha color arena y le grito -¿Dónde está?- lo comenzo a zarandear de un lado a otro hasta que la capucha que cubria su rostro cayó hacia atras y dejara al descubierto una hermosa y cortaca bellera rubia y unos profundos ojos verdes los cuales evitaban a toda costa la mirada del sujeto que lo zarandeaba

Continuara…

Amigas gracias por su ayuda, Laura, Kathy y por ultimo pero no menos importante Cris.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por favor dejen sus comentarios dudas, sugerencias 

,preguntas, quejas lo que gusten para mi son muy importantes

Lamento las faltas de ortografia estoy tratando de mejorar a vecesse me pasan.

Hasta pronto esta ves no tardare tanto lo prometo


	4. El vestido azul

**Hola a todos nuevamente y como siempre disculpándome por la tardanza, pero pues por un lado la tarea no me deja, y por el otro este capítulo me costó sangre, coraje y sufrimientos pero aquí esta, y pues la verdad quede encantada con este capítulo, está un poco largo pero según yo valió la pena, pero es cuestión de ustedes saber si fue así o no.**

**Gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia, me hacen muy feliz **

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte Black **Hola amiga creo que este capitulo resolverá varias de tus dudas espero te guste

**Isis Janet** Perdona la tardanza pero que te guste

**Ariasserena **Pues no te puedo decir todavía de donde es Serena, y pues respecto a los encapuchados creo que fácilmente lo deducirás

**Ashamed Kawaii**Hola querida amiga dudo mucho que puedas leer esto pero te agradezco tu mensaje, espero pronto sirva tu compu, ya te espero con ansia. Y pues como ya sabes que onda con la historia, pues no tienes por que preocuparte ua que no los maltratare, bueno no tanto jaja

**AnnyFanSailorMoon**Hola me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que puedas leer también este capitulo ya que a mí me encanto y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda

**liebende Lesung**** Hoal **amiga cuando tenga tiempo leeré todo lo que me falta espero te guste este y pues creo que lo dudas se despejaran mejor en este capítulo.

**marya114 **Gracias por leer, lamento no poder actualizar rápido, pero aquí estoy de regreso espero te guste

**Espero les guste**

**Una oportunidad**

**Capítulo IV El vestido azul**

-¡Ya vasta!- Se escucho con determinación desde las sombras de la entrada de la nueva y el encapuchado lo soltó de malagana –Así no resorberás nada-Se escucho más cerca y con más tranquilidad -Tranquilízate-

-¡Tranquilizarme!- la miro fijamente con incredulidad, era una hermosa mujer de ojos azules, sus aunque traía capa se podía ver el negro de su vestimenta, no llevaba puesta la capucha así que su cabello agua marina revoloteaba con el viento -¡Tranquilizarme!- subió la voz con brusquedad –¿Cómo demonios pretendes que lo haga?- la tomo del brazo con fuerza pero la chica no se inmuto

-Seiya- Le gritaron los otros dos encapuchados

-No te atrevas a tocarla- Le reclamo la rubia, mientras le azotaba un fuerte golpe en la cara, el cual lo aturdió y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás

-Ya detente- Se interpuso uno de los encapuchados entre la rubia y el pelinegro –Este no es el momento para peleas- Miro a uno y luego a otro –Después, si quieren mátense- Se quito la capucha dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera plateada y sus hermosos ojos verdes –Pero ahora lo único que importa es encontrarla- Su voz se quebró

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yaten, este no es el momento, Seiya ya para tu rabieta- Ahora fue el más alto del grupo el que se interpuso entre ambos, quitándose su capucha y mostrando así su largo cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos café

-Haruka esta herida y necesita descansar-Dijo el peliplateado mientras que el pelinegro solo bufaba y se sobaba la mejilla

-Yo no lo creo- El pelinegro fulmino con la mirada a la rubia que aun cubría con su cuerpo a la joven de ojos azules

-Lo siento Seiya, pero ella siempre a sido más fuerte que tu- Se burlo el peliplateado y su compañero solo rio

-Ya no puedes moverte verdad-La joven de cabellos agua marina tomo el brazo de Haruka y lo paso sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar –Vayamos a dentro es mejor hablar ahí- Ambas chicas les dieron la espala a los tres jóvenes y se dirigieron a la nave

-Lo dudo- Dijo entre susurros el pelinegro que caminaba uno par de pasos de tras de ellas

-Ya Seiya- Lo reprendió Yaten que caminaba a lado de él

-Michiru como nos encontraron, creí que ese…-Se mordió el labio No había dicho a nadie a donde iríamos-

La ojiazul giro un poco su rostro y lo miro de reojo –Ya sabes- se rio –Yo tengo mis métodos- Se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa retorcida

-Pero no son tan efectivos, ya que tardaste bastante- Se burlo Yaten

La joven solo bufo y la rubia giro su rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada. Después de un par de segundos todos entraron a la nave y la compuerta se cerro

El día amaneció nublado, una pequeña corriente entro por la ventana, y un esquicito aroma invadió el departamento. Una bella rubia que yacía dormida sobre la cama abrió lentamente los ojos y aspiro el aroma

-Que bien huele- Se quito la cobija que la cubría, se levanto, aliso su vestido, acomodo un poco su cabello el cual lo dejo descansar sobre su hombro derecho y camino hacia el origen del aroma

-Buenos días Serenity- Le sonrió desde la barra, traía puesto un delantal blanco, una playera azul y unos pantalones negros. Se veía muy tierno

-Buenos días Darien- Le sonrío de igual forma y se sentó en un banco junto a la barra -¿Qué huele tan bien?- Pregunto curiosa y emocionada

-Estoy haciendo hot cakes- Se encontrabafrente a la estufa

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ya lo sabrás- La miro de reojo -Sobre la barra esta un jugo, es para ti- La chica primero lo miro y después tomo el vaso

-Gracias-

-Hoy Salí temprano a comprar víveres, ya que no tenia nada en la despensa, era urgente que alistarme-

-¿Alistarte?-

-Bueno, no podía darte siempre pan y chocolate- Dijo divertido

-Pero es muy rico, yo estaría encantada- La dio un sorbo a su jugo mientras que Darien soltaba una pequeña risita

-Además, hoy vendrá Mina y las chicas y pues ellas arrasan con todo- Tomo el mango del sartén y con un rápido movimiento le dio vuelta al hot cake

¡Oh!- miraba fijamente los movimientos de las manos de Darien -Es la chica de la otra vez- Volvió a tomar su vaso y le dio otro sorbo

-Así es- la miro un momento –No se porque pero está muy emocionada y muere en deseos por conocerte- Se quedo pensativo –Supongo que las chicas deben de estar igual-

-¿Las chicas?-

-Son las amigas de Mina, Te caerán bien- miro de nuevo a Serena –Seguramente te invadirán de preguntas-

-¿Preguntas?-

-A si es, son extremadamente curiosas, así que, supongo que nos harán un extenso interrogatorio- Tomo con la espátula el hot cake y lo coloco sobre un refractario y sirvió nueva mescla sobre el sartén

-¿Como cuáles?- Le dio un nuevo sorbo a su vaso

-¿Cómo?- se quedo pensativo y se sentó en el banco –Tu nombre, de dónde vienes, que estudias, preguntas por el estilo-

-¿Y que les voy a decir?- Dejo su vaso vacío sobre la barra –De todas esas preguntas lo único que les podría contestar seria mi nombre, ya que las demás-Se quedo unos minutos en silencio reflexionando -son un tanto confusas y no creo que lo entiendan- Lo miro

-Este…-Nervioso, tomo un vaso que se encontraba a un lado de la jarra, se sirvió un poco de jugo y le dio un sorbo

-¿Qué?-Lo miro curiosa

-Lo que pasa es que le dije a Mina que te llamas Serena-Dejo el vaso sobre la barra, se levanto hacia la estufa, tomo nuevamente el sartén por el mango y le dio vuelta al hot cake

-Serena- levanto una ceja –Acaso no está bien mi nombre- dijo molesta

-Tu nombre es perfecto, pero si le decimos cómo te llamas, el interrogatorio no tendría fin ya que creerán que yo no quiero que sepan sobre ti-Coloco el hot cake dentro del refractario y apago la estufa

-Serena- lo medito por un momento –Esta bien, desde hoy me llamare Serena- le sonrió- y las demás preguntas-

-Mmm…-se quedo pensativo. Sonó la puerta

-Creo que el desayuno tendrá que esperar unos momentos más- Tapo el refractario, lo coloco sobre la barra después se quito el delantal y lo colgó a un lado de la puerta de la cocina

-Esperare- Respondió ilusionada y el joven le sonrió

-Darien- Se escucho muy fuerte una chillona voz femenina –Ya llegamos-

-Cálmate Mina, no tienes porque ser tan escandalosa- Le regañaban

-Lo siento Rei- Se disculpo

Darien salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta, por ella desfilaron cuatro chicas, la primera era una rubia de ojos azules, y vestido naranja, la segunda una linda chica de cabellera negra y ojos negros, llevaba puesta una playera blanca y una falda de mezclilla, la tercera era una chica alta de cabellera castaña y hermosos ojos verdes, traía puesta una blusa verde y una falda rosa y por ultimo apareció una tímida joven de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color, su ropa era una blusa blanca y una falda negra

-Hola Darien- Saludaron las cuatro a coro

-Hola chicas- les sonrió

La alegre rubia examino el departamento detenidamente hasta posar su mirada en la joven rubia que la miraba curiosa desde su asiento a un lado de la barra –Hola, anterior mente no pude presentarme como es debido- Le reprocho con la mirada a Darien- Así que, ahora lo hare, mi nombre es Mina Aino y ellas son mis amigas- se hizo a un lado para que las viera mejor

-Hola me llamo Rei Hino- Dijo la pelinegra, levantando la mano en forma de saludo

-¿Que tal?, mi nombre es Lita Kino- Saludo la más alta

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno- Saludo con timidez, tenía sus manos enroscadas frente a ella

-Hola- Respondió con alegría la rubia desde su asiento –Yo soy Serena- Se presento con un poco de nervios

-Hola Serena- les respondieron todas a la vez

-Chicas siéntense por favor- Dijo Darien con amabilidad, las cuatro chicas se sentaron todas apretujadas en el gran sofá, mientras que Darien se acerca a Serena la tomaba de la mano y la dirige a un pequeño sillón a un costado del de las chicas. –Siéntate Serena por favor- Le pidió

-Si- Afirmo con la cabeza y delicadamente se sentó sobre el sillón y junto a ella Darien se acomodo sobre el grueso brazo de este

-Espero no los estemos molestando- Dijo Ami

-Claro que no- La miro –Ya las estábamos esperando, ¿verdad Serena?- La miro con ternura

-Si- lo miro de igual manera

-Serena- La llamo con seriedad Mina, tenía su mirada fija en el hermoso vestido azul celeste –Ese vestido es el de aquella vez- pensaba –olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo Mina no debes recordar- Se exigía así misma

-Si- respondió sorprendida la rubia

-¿Tú y Darien duermen juntos?- Pregunto con picardía

-¡Ehhh!-El rostro de la rubia se torno rojo

-Mina- le reprendió un sonrojado Darien

-Hay Mina- Le llamo la atención Rei

-¡Qué?- La miro –Se bien que ustedes también quieren saber- Al instante las tres chicas se sonrojaron, ante la curiosa mirada de Serena que comenzó a reírse discretamente, pero no paso desapercibido por que tanto las chicas como el joven la miraron curiosas y todos se rieron.

- Mina nos conto como fue que te encontraste con Darien, te encuentras bien, no te paso nada- Dice con tono preocupado Lita

-Este…- Miro a Darien –S...Si- titubeo

-Me alegra – le sonrío

-Darien, cuéntanos como paso, porque la verdad yo no entendí nada- Declaro Rei

Darien miro a Serena de reojo –Pues la verdad, todo fue tan rápido – giro su rostro hacia la chica y la miro con dulzura y la chica contesto con una cálida sonrisa

-Serena, no eres de aquí verdad- Pregunto Lita

-No- respondió con seguridad

-¿De dónde eres?-Pregunto Mina

-¿Tienes familia aquí en Tokio?- Cuestiono Ami

-Este soy.

-¿Planeas estudiar en la ciudad?- Pregunta Rei

-¿En qué grado vas?- la miro curiosa Ami –Es importante saber porque elegir la escuela adecuada es muy importante-

-Podrías entrar a la nuestra seria genial- Decía Mina entusiasmada

-Anda Serena respóndenos- la incito a contestar Rei

- Pues verán- Nerviosa empezó a moverse sobre su asiento

-Chicas, gustan un poco de té y galletas- Pregunto Darien con voz fuerte

-Si- Respondieron las cuatro chicas a coro emocionadas, Así que el pelinegro se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina

-Te acompaño- Se levanto con rapidez la rubia que lo miraba agradecida

-Claro- Le sonrió con complicidad. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta entrar a la cocina

-Nunca había visto a Darien tratar a alguien de esa manera- Dijo Ami

-Ni siquiera a Mina- Decía Lita mientras miraba a la rubia

-Lo creen- Contesto la rubia que observaba con tristeza hacía la cocina

Mientras tanto Serena suspiraba aliviada dentro de la cocina

-Lo siento- Decía el pelinegro, mientras sacaba varios pares de tazas de la alacena y los colocaba sobre una charola

-¿Por qué?- lo miro confundida

-Por la forma que te están presionando- La miro

-Lo hacen porque te quieren, por eso hacen tantas preguntas- se rio-Solo quieren saber quieren soy- Se coloco su dedo índice sobre la barbilla y se quedo pensativa – El problema está en que no sé muy bien que contestar, no conozco mucho de este planeta- Se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a reír

-Pequeño detalle- Le dedico una sonrisa de esas que matan y al instante la rubia se ruborizó

-Si verdad- se acerco a la alacena y la abrió –son estas las galletas- le enseño un frasco

-Si- afirmo con la cabeza

-Me agradan mucho- comentaba la rubia mientras acomodaba las galletas sobre un plato

-Me alegra- tomo las galletas y las coloco sobre la charola –Vamos- la miro a hiso un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera

-Si-

Ambos salieron de la cocina y rápidamente llegaron con las chicas, que los miraban con mucha tención

-Aquí tienen- coloco la charola con el té y las galletas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y en seguida las cuatro chicas tomaron su taza, seguidas por Serena y Darien que volvieron a tomar su lugar

-No hay un té en toda la ciudad que se compare al tuyo Darien- Lo alago Rei, que feliz le da otro gran sorbo a su taza

-Gracias- Responde con amabilidad –Te gusta Serena- la miro curioso

Le da un sorbo y lo saborea –Esta delicioso-

Mina coloca su taza con fuerza sobre la mesa causando que al instante todos fijaran su mirada sobre ella.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?, no crees que ya deberías irte a tú casa- Le dedico una gélida mirada

-Mina- la llamo la pelinegra entre susurros, seguidos por un codazo, el cual la rubia ignoro

–No es correcto que un chico y una chica vivan solos y mucho menos en un departamento tan pequeño-Dijo con sarcasmo. Su ceño estaba fruncido debido al enojo, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirarla con frialdad

-Mina no tienes porque hablarle así- Le reclamo Ami

-No, no Ami, ella tiene razón. Yo no debería de estar aquí. Yo debería de estar

-Claro que no- Protesto Darien y todas lo miraron –Serena es mi invitada, por lo tanto se quedara todo el tiempo que ella desee- Le respondió con enojo debido a la actitud de Mina

La rubia se levanto furiosa de su asiento -¿Por qué Darien?, ¿por qué ella si puede quedarse aquí?- Le grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras grandes cantidades de lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas y salió corriendo del departamento

-Mina- le llamaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo que se levantaban de sus lugares. Mientras que Serena avergonzada agachaba la cabeza y Darien veía con pena hacia la puerta

-Lo sentimos Darien- Dijo Ami

-Esto es mi culpa-Apenada apretaba con fuerza la falda de su vestido

-No Serena, ella es muy impulsiva- se acerco a la rubia y se inclino para llagar a su altura –a veces exagera y mal entiende las cosas- Se miran, la rubia tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos –pero no es una mala persona- Le sonrió –Discúlpala si- Se levanto con lentitud seguida por la mirada de la rubia

-No hay nada que disculpar- Le sonrío con sinceridad

-Creo que mejor nos retiramos-Dijo Lita, las tres chicas se dirigieron a la salida

-Nos dio mucho gusto conocerte Serena- Dijo Ami y sus dos amigas asintieron con la cabeza

-El gusto fue mío- Se levanto y las despidió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro

-Adiós- Se fueron

-Lo siento Darien, nunca fue mi intención meterte en problemas y mucho menos un disgusto con Mina-

-Serena, tú no me causas problemas, al contrario- Un leve sonrojo apareció –Y en lo que se refiere a Mina… Pronto se le pasara y será la misma de siempre, así es ella- Se dejo caer sobre el sofá, recostando su cabeza sobre el respaldo con la mirada clavada en el techo –Es cierto, no has desayunado- la miro

-No hay problema- Se ruborizó, ya que la verdad, moría de hambre

Se levanto de el sofá –anda vamos, no en vano me puse a preparar tanta comida –Tomo de la mano a la rubia y juntos se dirigieron a la barra –Siéntate-

-Si- se sentó sobre el banco y miro como Darien sacaba leche, miel, un par de platos, unos cubiertos y unos vasos los cuales iba colocando sobre la barra

-Espero que aun estén calientes- destapo el refractario y coloco un par de hot cakes en cada plato, los puso miel en cima, sirvió leche y coloco cada uno en su respectivo lugar –Ojala te gusten- Dijo con timidez

-Se ve delicioso Darien- corto un pedazo y rápidamente se lo metió a su boca y después le dio un sorbo a su leche –Esta riquísimo- Lo miro emocionada, Todo el contorno de su boca estaba cubierto de leche y pequeñas moronas de pan, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el joven que no puedo evitar reírse por la cara que traía la chica –¿Que ocurre?-

-Es solo que – no podía parar de reírse

-¿Qué?- pregunto angustiada

Darien tomo una servilleta se reclino un poco sobre la barra y con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la rubia –Tienes leche alrededor de tu boca- se rio pero con mas discreción

-¡Ah!- la ojiazul se sonrojo – Seré más cuidadosa-

-No importa mientras lo disfrutes, además te ves muy tierna toda llena de leche- Sonrió

-Gracias- sus mejillas se prendieron

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro

-Haruka te encuentras mejor-Decía la joven ojiazul desde la puerta de la oscura habitación

-Mis heridas ya están cerradas- Respondió con desanimo

-Luz-la gran habitación se inundo con una tenue luz, ella dejaba ver por completo la hermosa estancia, por un lado hermosos muebles que hacían juego con la amplia cama, la cual estaba cubierta por una fina seda negra. En otro extremo un gran closet repleto de delicados adornos que sobresalían de la oscura madera; una gran espejo en el que se reflejaban casi por completo toda la habitación dando la apariencia de mayor profundidad y por último, se divisaba un gran y hermoso diván negro, el cual le daba la espalda a la puerta principal y miraba hacia la única ventana, que mostraba el desolador exterior en contrastándose así con el elegante cuarto

-¿Por qué prendes la luz?- se quejo la rubia

-Por que si no me podría caer- Se acerco la hermosa ojiazul al diván que tenia frente a ella y miro a la joven que reposaba sobre este.

-Como si no conocieras las habitaciones en las que duermo- Dijo con picardía

-Hay que prevenir cualquier accidente- Se sentó sobre el diván a un lado de la rubia, la cual giro su rostro enseguida para contemplarla, Traía puesto un halter negro que dejaba al descubierto la blanca piel de su espalda, unos ajustados pantalones de igual color y sobre su una piedra roja al centro, sostenido por una delicada y hermosa cadena dorada

-Tienes razón- Trato de sonreír, pero solo se dibujo en su rostro una miserable mueca

-No fue tú culpa, no se podía evitar, tenias que seguir las ordenes- Le dijo con calma y ternura-

-Era más importante protegerla, estar a su lado- Apretó con fuerza el dije rojo que descansaba sobre su pecho

-Menos mal que estas consiente de tu deber- Se escucho una voz recriminatoria desde la entrada de la habitación, causando que ambas mujeres miraran

-Seiya- dijo la ojiazul, Ya no llevaba puesta su capa, solo sus ropas negras, las cuales causaban que resaltara su blanca piel, sus hermosos ojos azules y sobre todo el dije rojo que colgado sobre su pecho

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo molesta

-Nos esperan en la sala de mando- La miro con frialdad, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación

-Vamos Haruka- Se levanto del diván

-Ve tú, seguramente hablaran de lo mismo- se acostó nuevamente y le dio la espalda –Si hablan sobre algo nuevo platícame si- agarro la cobija que tenia junto a ella y se tapo

-No lo creo, anda hay que ir, debe ser algo importante; para que Seiya haya venido personalmente- le jalo la cobija

-Está bien- Respondió con pesadez, se levanto del diván y se acerco a la joven, la cual la tomo de la mano

-La vamos a encontrar- le susurro al oído

-Aunque me cueste la vida- La miro a los ojos con determinación y la ojiazul solo afirmo con la cabeza. Ambas salieron de la habitación

-Mina abre, por favor- Pedía Lita

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Ami

-Por favor Mina, dinos que te sucedió-Le pidió Rei , que junto a sus dos amigas encontraban paradas afuera de la habitación de la rubia

-Váyanse, quiero estar sola- Les grito Mina desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaba recargada en ella para evitar que entraran -¿Por qué a mi no me dejas estar a tu lado?- decía entre susurros mientras se iba deslizando hasta llegar al suelo

Flash Back

Una gran tormenta azotaba las ciudad, las calles se encontraban desiertas, las luces de los grandes edificios apagadas, era una noche muy fría y solitaria. Una agitada joven se poso frente a un enorme edificio, lo miro por unos segundos de arriba abajo y entro.

Después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se poso frente a la recepción la cual estaba vacía, así que decidió dirigirse a los elevadores, caminaba muy despacio, su mojada ropa escurría y dejaba un visible rastro húmedo en el lustroso azulejo, al llegar al elevador más cercano pulso el botón para llamarlo y espero. Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió y la joven se dispuso a entrar

-Señorita ¿a donde va?- Le pregunto una voz masculina

- Adonde voy- Desconcertada lo miro, era un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, corpulento, y con uniforme

-No puede pasar así nada más señorita- La miro con desaprobación

-¿por qué no?, aquí vive mi amigo y vine a verlo- le reclamo

-¿Amigo?- se le acerco –Si, aquí, vive su amigo-resalto las ultimas palabras –Primero tengo que avisarle, así que dígame por favor, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su amigo? Señorita- se dirigió a la recepción y tomo el auricular

-Darien, Darien Chiva- le sonrió triunfante

-Nunca pensé que él joven Chiva tuviera esta clase de amistades- Dijo entre murmullos mientras marcaba el numero; pero la rubia lo escucho

-Seguramente te reclamará por no dejarme subir enseguida- Se recargo sobre la barra de la recepción, dejando al instante todo mojado

-Tal vez, pero por el momento, el joven Chiva no se encuentra en su departamento- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro –Así que no la podre dejar pasar-

-¿Cree usted, que tarde mucho?- pregunto con desilusión mientras miraba la puerta de salida

-No lo sé, a veces el joven Chiva tarda horas en regresar-Contesto socarrón

-Ya veo- Fijo su mirada en el suelo

-Si gusta puede esperarlo aquí-Le sugirió con ironía

La chica lo miro –No, quien sabe a qué hora regrese así que lo mejor será que me vaya- Salió con rapidez del edificio, miro hacia ambos lados de la calle –¿Darien donde estas?- susurro.

Después de un par de horas la tormenta se había tranquilizado y en su lugar había una ligera llovizna, que cubría todo a su paso incluyendo a un pequeña chica que se encontraba sentada a las afueras del gran edifico en el que anteriormente había estado

-Me siento tan sola cuando no estás con migo- estaba completamente empapada –Y yo que pensar que este atuendo me traería suerte- Su hermoso vestido celeste no paraba d escurrí, su rubio y largo cabello estaba totalmente deslucido, tiritaba del frío; abrazada a sus piernas sólo esperaba

-Mina-

Levanto un poco su rostro y se topo con un par de hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación y una oscura sombrilla que la cubría de la lluvia

-Te busque por todos lados-

-Me estuviste buscando-Lo miro con ilusión -¡Oh Darien!- lo abrazo el paraguas cayó al suelo y él le correspondió

-Vamos a dentro no quiero que te enfermes- Se levanto, tomo el paraguas y le extendió su mano

-Si- Tomo su mano y entraron al edifico

Fin del Flash back

-Mina por favor ábrenos- le suplicaban, el seguro de la puerta se escucho y las chicas se acercaron a la puerta

-Chicas- la puerta se abrió

-Mina- la miraron expectantes y preocupadas

-Estoy bien chicas, es solo que quiero estar sola- les sonrió

-Pero, ¿por qué te fuiste de esa manera?- Pregunto Lita

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Dijo Ami

-Mina hablemos- Dijo Rei

-Por favor, necesito estar sola, después les platicare –Las miro suplicantes

-Esta bien- Se miraron unas a otras

-Gracias chicas- trato de cerrar la puerta

-Con una condición- Objeto Rei

-Dime- La volvió a abrir

-Qué nos prometas, que nos dirás que te sucede- Dijo Lita

-Tratare-

-Promételo- Dijo Rei

-No puedo- negó con la cabeza

-Esta bien- Suavizó su voz –Solo inténtalo, si-

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras-Le sonrió Ami

-Por supuesto chicas- se recargo sobre el umbral de la puerta

-Nos vemos – Se fueron

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, se recargándose sobre su cama

-Yo no puedo contarles chicas, por favor perdónenme- Una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla

Flashback

Sentada sobre un gran sofá se encontraba una linda rubia que traía puesta una gran pijama negra la cual cubría por completo tanto sus monos, como sus pies

-Huele a él- pensaba mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de la ropa que traía puesta

-Pronto estará lista tu ropa- Dijo el joven mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla-Así ya no tendrás que traer ropas tan grandes- Dijo divertido

-No hay problema, tú ropa es perfecta, me encanta traerla puesta- Se abrazo a si misma

Darien se sentó a un lado de la chica y la miro con seriedad

-Mina-

-Dime Darien- Lo miro contenta

-¿Por qué te escapaste de casa?-

La rubia esquivo su mirada y se mordió el labio –Ella te lo dijo-

-Está muy preocupada- Dijo con ternura

-Nada es lo mismo si tú no estás- Afirmo con tristeza

-Mina tú sabes

-Te extraño- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –Te extraño mucho. Extraño verte todas las mañanas desayunar, extraño caminar juntos para ir a la escuela- Se limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de la pijama –Extraño estar a tú lado- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos –Ella tiene la culpa, si no fuera por ella aun estaríamos juntos y felices, como siempre- Decía sollozando y con enfado

-Eso no es verdad-Se escucho con severidad –Lo sabes bien, me mude aquí porque es más fácil llegar a la escuela-

-Pero tú tienes coche puedes ir a donde quieras, a sí que no trates de engañarme, no la encubras, yo escuche cuando ella te corrió-Decía con furia

-Estas malinterpretando todo-

Claro que no, yo los escuche- Reafirmo

-Mina, tu mamá es la persona más linda y noble que conozco, ella jamás sería capaz de decir algo así – se sonrojo –al contrario creo que me ve como si fuera su hijo-

-Entonces si ella te ve como un hijo-Dijo con ironía -¿por qué te corrió?-

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo- Dijo fastidiado –Tú mamá no me corrió, ella quería que me quedara pero yo le dije que deseaba irme, que quería mi independencia- La miro con severidad

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Se alejo de él –Eso no es cierto, no puede ser cierto- Pequeñas lagrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos –Acaso hice algo mal-

-Claro que no, tú eres perfecta así, tal y como eres- Le dijo con cariño

-¿Entontes?- lo miro confusa

-Necesito organizar mi vida, darle fin a esta confusión que siento- miro con melancolía hacia la ventana

-Y cuando eso pase regresaras- Dijo esperanzada

-No lo creo Mina, hay cosas que ya no pueden dar marcha a tras- Acaricio con cariño su cabeza

-Entonces me dejaras vivir aquí contigo, puedo dormir en el sillón, no ocupare mucho espacio, con que me dejes un cajón para guardar mis cosas bastara- Sonrió

-Eso no será posible- lo miro confundida

-No es correcto que un chico y una chica vivan solos y mucho menos en un departamento tan pequeño-

-Pero si siempre hemos vivido juntos- Objeto

-Pero no es lo mismo- Se recargo en el sofá

-Claro que lo es- dijo molesta

-No y lo sabes- Sentencio

-Por favor Darien déjame quedarme contigo- lo abrazo y se recargo sobre su pecho

Suspiro –No-

-Por favor- Sonrojada lo miro –Es tan hermoso- Pensó, Con rapidez se levanto un poco hasta llegar a su rostro y con suavidad lo beso en los labios

-Mina- la tomo de los hombros y la alejo de él.

-Yo…- Fijo su mirada en el suelo –No me arrepiento – dijo entre susurros

-No debiste hacerlo- Se levanto de su asiento

-¿Por qué no?- Se levanto también –Tu y yo no somos hermanos, así que no tiene nada de malo- Lo jalo de la playera –Darien – la miro –Yo te quiero- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

-Yo también te quiero Mina- la miro con ternura –Pero no de la misma manera que tú. Yo te quiero como a una hermana, como a mi traviesa, tierna y dulce hermana pequeña-

-Pero yo no… Yo nunca te he visto como a un hermano- golpeo su pecho mientras lloraba –Tú no eres mi hermano, tú eres un hombre, eres el hombre que amo-

-Lo siento- le abrazó y la rubia lloro entre sus brazos

-No importa- lo miro –Solo no me alejes de tú lado- escondió su rostro sobre su pecho

-Eso jamás lo haría- la soltó –preparare algo de comer, seguro tienes hambre- le sonrió

-Si- confeso apenado –Nunca me tomara enserio- Pensaba mientras veía como se dirigía a la cocina

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-

-Por supuesto- Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta los distrajo –¿Esperas a alguien?- se dirigió a hacia la puerta

-No que yo recuerde- se rasco la cabeza

-Qué raro- abrió la puerta y se encontró con una hermosa mujer madura, alta, de cortos cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules que llevaba puesto un impermeable amarillo -Mamá – miro a Darien -¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-Mina- Estiro su mano para tocarla pero la rubia no la dejo

-No trates así a tú madre- La regaño. La rubia agacho la mirada y apretó los puños

-No la regañes Darien, yo soy la que no debí de haber venido- la miro –pero estaba muy preocupada y no puede evitarlo- se sonrojo

-No te preocupes, pasa por favor- la hermosa mujer entro, lo cerró la puerta, se quito el impermeable y lo coloco sobre el perchero –siéntate estas en tú casa-

-Gracias- Se adentro al departamento

-¿Por qué?- amos la miraron –Tantas ganas tenias que me fuera, que llamaste a mi madre para que viniera por mi- lo miro con rencor

-Mina-

-No digas tonterías- Dijo exasperado

-Mejor me hubieras dicho que me fuera- Corrió hasta la puerta pero Darien la detuvo

-Ya basta- la chica lo miro enojada

-Mina- le acarició su cabello

-Por favor Mina- le pidió Darien y la chica se suavizo

-Lo siento- los miro –Perdóname mamá no debí comportarme así- la abrazo y la hermosa mujer le correspondió, pequeñas lagrimas escurrieron por sus hermosas mejillas

-Sera mejor que me cambie, debemos regresar a casa- la soltó, le sonrió con tristeza y salió corriendo hacia el baño

Con pesadez se quito la pijama y se coloco nuevamente su vestido azul –Creí que este hermoso vestido me traería suerte- se miro en el espejo y observo el delicado vestido azul celeste de tirantes el cual resaltaba su atractivas curvas, sus hermosos ojos azules y su bella cabellera dorada –Estúpido vestido azul, jamás me lo volveré a poner- Se limpio las lagrimas que ya estaban escurriendo por sus mejillas –Pero veo que es imposible, yo nunca llegare a ser esa tal

-Mina ya te vestiste, o sigue mojada tu ropa- toco la puerta –Darien dice que puede buscar algo más de ropa para que puedas irte o si quieres puedes quedarte y ya mañana te traigo tu ropa-

-No es necesario mamá- abrió la puerta –Estoy lista- entre sus manos traía un listón azul el cual lo enredo entre sus cabellos e hizo un lindo y perfecto moño

-Te ves hermosa hija- l a tomo de los hombros y le sonrío

-Es verdad te vez muy linda- La miro por unos segundos

-En verdad- Sus ojos brillaron

-Si- Se dirigió a la hermosa mujer –Yo las llevo, ya es tarde- tomo sus llaves

-No es necesario yo traigo mi coche – Agito sus llaves

-El nunca me vera, nunca me mirara, nunca podre hacer que me mire con amor que me mire como yo lo hago- pensaba mientras veía como hablaban alegremente su madre y Darien

-Es muy tarde para que salgas solo con ese vestido- la cubrió con una chamarra negra

-¡Eh!- LA saco de sus pensamientos –Gracias- la agarro con fuerza

-Mina ya es hora de irnos- La hermosa rubia abrió la puerta

-Si – la alcanzo

-Espero que pronto vayas a visitarnos Darien- Le sonrío la hermosa mujer

-Por supuesto- le contesto de igual manera

-Adiós Darien- lo miro –Lamento causarte tantas molestias- Se sonrojo

-Tú nunca me causas molestias- le guiño un ojos –Bueno, solo las pequeñas travesuras que a veces ocasiona una linda hermana pequeña-

-Si- esquivo su mirada, una traicionera lágrima escapo de sus ojos –Tú pequeña hermana, solo tu pequeña hermana- Se fueron

Fin Flashback

-Después de todo, ese vestido azul si daba suerte- Miró la chamarra que tenia colgada sobre la puerta de su closet

-¿En donde está Seiya?- Pregunto la rubia la cual se encontraba recargada sobre una gran piedra, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, una blusa halter que se le ceñía totalmente al cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su espalda, unas botas de igual color y sobre su pecho descansaba la hermosa piedra roja que resplandecía debido a los fuertes rayos del sol.

-Aquí estoy- Contesto con desgana- Llevaba unas gruesas botas negras, unos pantalones amplios, una playera la cual delineaba su bien formado cuerpo y sobre su pecho un bella piedra roja sujeta por una cadena dorada

-Ya era hora- Le reclamo Yaten al cual vestía de igual forma

-No empiecen otra vez- Se coloco el castaño entre los dos, sus ropas eran casi iguales a los de los demás, solo que sus pantalones eran un poco más ajustados

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos así cubriremos más terreno en menor tiempo- Dijo la ojiazul la cual se encontraba a varios pares de metros observando el desolado paisaje. Su vestimenta era exactamente igual a la de la rubia

-Tienes razón Michiru- Se le acerco Taiki

-Yo iré hacia el norte- Dictamino Seiya

-Mmm…-lo fulmino con la mirada la rubia

-Yo quiero ver el lugar donde todo paso- Fijo su mirada hacia los lejanos restos de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad

-Está bien- suspiro –Michiru y yo iremos hacia el sur-

-Yo iré hacia el este- Dijo el peliplateado

-Y yo al oeste- Comento Taiki, con lentitud se alejaron varios metros

-¿Crees que se encontraremos algo?- Pregunto Michiru al a rubia que se encontraba ya lado de ella

-Si él lo dijo es porque así es- la miro

Flash back

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Dijo Haruka recién cruzo la puerta junto con su compañera ojiazul

-Haruka me alegra que te hayas dignado a venir- Dijo con sarcasmo un apuesto joven de cabellera plateada y ojos azules, atreves de una gran pantalla, llevaba puesto un elegante traje blanco, junto con una capa azul y sobre su pecho descansaba la misma hermosa piedra roja sujetada por una delgada cadena dorada

-Diamante- Dijo sorprendida mientras que la joven que tenía a su lado soltaba una discreta risita

-Lo se Haruka yo también te extrañe-Decía con ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ya sabes lo que sucedió-

-Taiki y Yaten ya le explicaron- Comento Seiya

-Ya veo- Avergonzada agacho la cabeza

-El ya te lo había dicho, verdad- Dijo Michiru que miraba fijamente la pantalla

-Si- apretó sus puños con fuerza –A destruyo todo un plante entero- Se escuchaba lleno de dolor

-Maldito- Dijo el peliplateado

-¿Dónde estas Setsuna y Hotaru?- Pregunto preocupado Taiki

-Están bien, por el momento se encuentran muy lejos de él- Dijo Diamante

-Qué alivio- Dijo Haruka

-¿Qué siguieres que hagamos?- Se acerco Michiru a la pantalla

-Deben de buscar cualquier cosa que nos diga que sucedió, por insignificante que sea debe de haber dejado un rastro algo que nos indique donde buscar-

-No hay nada-Se exalto la rubia

-Haruka no es lo mismo caminar como loco por todo el planeta a…

-Si, si ya entendí- Molesta jugueteaba con su dije pasándoselo entre sus dedos

-Ya baste- Grito Seiya y todos lo miraron -¿Qué no les importa ella, debemos encontrarla?- Dio un fuerte golpe a la pared –Deberíamos irnos y buscarla por

-No digas tonterías- Le grito Yaten

-Seiya- Se escucho desde la pantalla y el pelinegro lo miro –Es importante saber el cómo para no buscar a ciegas y así no perder aun más tiempo- respiro –Todos entendemos y compartimos contigo el mismo sentir-

-Lo siento- Dijo con sinceridad

-No tienes que disculparte- Sonrío –Porqué seguramente Haruka se desquitar- Se burlo

-Por supuesto- Miro al pelinegro con malicia

-Chicos debo irme- Miro preocupado hacia algún lugar fuera del alcance de la pantalla –Haruka la miro –Seiya –lo miro –No tienen porque sentirse culpables- un triste gesto parecido a una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –Era algo que no se podía evitar- Todos guardaron silencio –Confío en ustedes se que encontraran algún indicio-

Fin del Flash back

-Cuanta confianza- Se burlo

-Tal vez- Miro hacia el horizonte

-Maldito Seiya- le grito furioso el peliplateado mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien marcado abdomen –Porque demonios no trajiste nuestra ropa, por tú culpa terminare todo quemado- Le reclamo a todo pulmón

-Tanto trabajo te costaba traernos nuestra ropa- Le reclamo Taiki que ya había dejado su playera en el suelo, solamente tenía sobre su desnudo y firme pecho el resplandeciente dije rojo

-Lo olvide- Le contesto de igual manera el pelinegro, mientras trataba de quitarse la playera de la cabeza

-Debemos de apresurarnos, antes de que una nueva tormenta se desate- Se escucho la dulce voz de Michiru

-Si- Contestaron todos.

Con lentitud de la espalda de cada uno de los jóvenes comenzaron a desplegarse un par de hermosas alas negras Pequeñas plumas negras cayeron delicadamente sobre el árido suelo, seguidas por un suave aleteo que origino una fina brisa, revolviendo la arena sobre la tierra. Los cinco jóvenes batieron sus alas a la vez con fuerza y se alzaron al vuelo dirigiéndose cada uno hacia su destino.

Continuara…

Por Favor dejen un comentario duda, sugerencia, lo que gusten, con gusto las atenderé o por lo menos tratare

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todas mis amigas las cuales me ayudaron, si pude terminar fue gracias a ustedes

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, según yo ya esta decente pero no sé. Sigo intentado superarme

Gracias


	5. El principio del fin

Hola a todos nuevamente, lamento la tardanza pero como he escrito en mis historias anteriores mi tiempo no me ayuda en nada, ya que por un lado tengo la escuela, que gracias a dios o lo que sea que este hallá arriba pronto la terminare, después se encuentra mi pequeña Dama llamada Fanny KAileena que cuanta con fabulosos ocho meses de edad y no para de jugar todo el día y mi Dramiotización esto es debido a mi querida amiga **Ashamend Kawaii** que me llevo al mundo del Fandum de Harry Potter y me presento los fantásticos fics de Hermione y Draco, así que como buena chica obsesiva que soy me estoy chutando casi todos y pues como mis posibilidades se están agotando ya que llevo leído más de medio fandum mi tiempo cambia al igual que mi inspiración y pues aquí estoy lista para seguir hasta el final ya que lenta pero segura, no puedo dejar nada a medias así no se preocupen solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia por que llegare hasta que diga en la parte de arriba del lado derecho **complete.**

Primero que nada tengo que responder un review que me dejaron y no puedo mandarle un MP ya que no está registrado.

**Marya 114**, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, pero te tengo que aclarar que Darien y Mina no son precisamente hermanos, ya después si deseas seguir leyendo sabrás el porque jijiji

Hasta pronto y gracias nuevamente por tu tiempo.

Gracias a todos los que me han leído y escrito un review y los que solo me han leído igualmente gracias, espero les guste este capítulo que aunque este cortito es importante porque de aquí en adelante pasaran muchas cosas JAJAJAJAJAJA

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capitulo V** EL principio del fin.

Las calles se encontraban repletas de gente que caminaban en varias direcciones evitando a la joven rubia que se encontraba parada comiendo un helado limón, observando a las personas como iban y venían sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor —Que interesantes los humanos— de repente unos cabellos casi igual de rubios como los de ella pero amarrados con un moño rojo llamo su atención — ¡Mina!— grito con fuerza.

La joven rubia volteo enseguida al escuchar su nombre, rápidamente enfoco con la mirada a la persona que le llamaba — ¡Hola!— sonrió con desgana.

—Me alegra mucho encontrar a alguien conocido— le sonrió sinceramente.

—Mmm… — rodo los ojos —¿Darien está contigo? — lo busco entre la multitud evitando su mirada.

—No— negó con la cabeza —el tuvo que ir a no sé donde, así que yo decidí dar una vuelta por el lugar ya que me estaba aburriendo muchísimo sola en el departamento.

— ¡Qué bien!— Alzó un poco el labio en señal de burla entes de darle la espalda —que te diviertas— extendió su mano en señal de despedida mientras se alejaba con rapidez.

— ¡Espera!— la alcanzo con dificultad y la tomo por el hombro para hacer que la mirara —¿porque estas molesta con migo, acoso te hice algo?, si es así, lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte.

La miro ceñuda —No, como crees, ni que me fuera a molestar contigo por el hecho de que estés viviendo en casa de mi Darien— alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Tú Darien?— la miro confundida —¡¿Acaso estas celosa?!

—¡No!— sonrojada negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y las manos como si estuviera espantando moscas —yo jamás me pongo celosa y menos si se trata de Darien, ni que fuéramos pareja —nerviosa comenzó a reír sonoramente ocasionando que todos los que pasaban junto a ella la miraran —el es mi hermano— dijo con tristeza mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¡Oh!— sus ojos se abrieron debido a la impresión dando paso después a la tristeza que inundo su cuerpo debido al dolor que emanaban de las palabras de la rubia —Entiendo— agacho su cabeza y fijo su mirada en el suelo —No te preocupes , todo se solucionara ya no seré un problema para ti— con inmensa ternura la miro a los ojos a la vez que la tomaba firmemente de las manos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— la miro confundida —¿Qué vas a hacer?— apretó con fuerza sus manos.

—No lo sé— se quedo pensativa— pero creo que lo mejor será despedirme de Darien antes de irme, el ha sido muy bueno con migo cuando yo más lo necesite, sería muy descortés de mi parte si no lo hiciera— la miro fijamente a los ojos — ¿No lo crees?

—Si, tienes razón— pensativa se llevo su mano a su mentón —¡No!— Abrió mucho los ojos y la miro fijamente —No, no, espera— la zarandeo tomándola por los hombros —no tienes por qué irte, es cierto que me puse celosa cuando supe que Darien había dejado que alguien se quedar en su casa junto a él, cuando yo le había pedí mil veces que me dejara quedarme con él aunque sea una noche— dijo con melancolía —pero si él decidió que tú te quedaras, es porque así lo quiso— alzo una ceja y la miro con superioridad — además tú no tienes donde ir.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte yo me las arreglare— le sonrió suavemente.

— ¡¿Entonces?!— sus ojos brillaron cuando puso cara de perrito abandonado —si te pidiera que te quedaras , lo harías— pestaño varias veces para causarle aun más ternura.

— ¿Pero?— la miro nerviosa.

—Pero nada— decidida la tomo por los hombros —tu eres la invitada de Darien y te quedaras en su casa hasta que el lo decida, discúlpame por mi actitud de la ultima vez —le sonrió —me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y olvide que mi único adversario es ella — bajo su rostro y enfoco su mirada a la falda de su vestido alisándolo con las manos —solo ella— dijo en un susurro.

—¿Ella?—confundida miraba como se alisaba desinteresadamente su vestido —¿Quién es ella?

—Ella, es la mujer a la que Darien ama— Con seguridad alzó su rostro y busco los ojos de Serena.

—¿Ella, en donde esta?—la preocupación invadió su mente— ¿No se molestara por que viva en el apartamento de Darien?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza —No, ella no se molestara.

— ¡Ah, bueno!— suspiro tranquila —debe de ser muy hermosa y buena, ya que Darien es increíble.

—Seguramente— apretó sus puños con fuerza — es terriblemente especial— sonrió con amargura — Tal vez algún día la conozcamos —desvió la mirada.

— ¡Mina!— cubrió con sus manos los puños apretados de la rubia ocasionando que los aflojara y la mirara nuevamente a los ojos

—Olvidémoslo. Si— le sonrió —que te parece si mejor te muestro la ciudad ya que seguramente Darien tardara horas en regresar y no es justo que te quedes sola y aburrida en ese pequeño lugar si puedes pasar un día fenomenal con la gran Mina Aino— se soltó de una de sus manos y la jalo un poco para que comenzaran a caminar.

—Si— sonriente le respondió mientras juntas avanzaban tomadas de la mano hasta perderse entre la multitud.

Una solitaria nave se desplazaba lentamente a través del espacio alejándose cada vez más del solitario, desierto y arenoso planeta rojo, en lo alto de la cúpula principal se encontraba la silueta de un hombre recargado sobre el grueso cristal contemplando el inmenso y frio paisaje.

— ¡Maldición!— Golpeo con brusquedad el cristal a la vez que recargaba su cabeza sobre el —¿donde estas?

—Si destruyes la cúpula causaras que desaparezcamos de este universo antes de tiempo—se escucho una grave voz a su espalada.

—Abría alguna diferencia— se giro un poco hasta que su espalda quedo contra el cristal.

Haruka lentamente se fue acercando hasta colocarse en la misma posición que él — Nosotros no podemos morir hasta que el orden del universo se restablezca y ella tome el control de lo que le pertenece.

—¡Jo!— sonrió de medio lado —lo hemos intentado por más de 500 años y que hemos logrado —la miro a los ojos —Perderla— metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón y saco un pequeño colgante dorado que se encontraba partido por la mitad.

—Fue un error muy grande el que cometimos pero…

—Ahora ella estará fuera de control— sus ojos se llenaron de terror —No abra forma de detenerla— volvió a pegar fuertemente el cristal causando que todo la sala vibrara —él la tendrá a su merced y nosotros ya no podremos hacer nada — mientras decía los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente.

El viento soplaba con fuerza levantando toda la arena que había a su paso impidiendo el vuelo del pelinegro que por más que intentaba cubrirse los ojos y seguir volando, sus bellas alas negras no eran capases de amortiguar tan tremenda ventisca, obligándolo a bajar precipitadamente

—Porque demonios olvide la ropa— inútilmente trataba de protegerse con sus brazos del viento que empujaba la arena hacia su cuerpo causándole pequeñas marcas rojas cuando tocaban su piel —¿Ahora por donde voy?— se decía así mismo mientras avanzaba con dificultad sin rumbo alguno —me perderé— el listón que amarraba su largo cabello negro se desato y comenzó a alejarse de él, en un intento fallido por alcanzar su listón corrió sin percatarse que habían pequeñas rocas a sus pies que ocasionaron que callera bruscamente al suelo —Maldición— grito con fuerza a la vez que el viento cesaba ocasionando que la arena callera pesadamente al suelo y dejando que el candente sol apareciera de nuevo. —Ya no se que prefiero— se quito el sudor de su frente con uno de sus brazos —Que importa, debo seguir— trato de levantarse pero no lo logro ya que uno de sus pies se quedo atorado en medio de dos grandes y pesadas piedras —Maldita sea mi suerte— con ambas manos intento jalar su pierna para lograr sacarla, pero no lo consiguió en cambio termino cayéndose nuevamente al suelo recargándose con sus manos —¡No puedes ser¡— grito desesperado mientras miraba hacia todos lados —¡no puede ser!— con brusquedad se levanto sacando su pie del estrecho lugar sin percatarse de ello y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar con las manos extendidas hacia el frente como si quisiera encontrar algo con el tacto.

—Ella estuvo aquí— con cuidado comenzó a recorrer con la vista el desolado lugar —Parecen las ruinas de un templo — se acerco a la piedra más grande de todas y sin cuidado comenzó a sacudir la superficie dejando ver una extraña inscripción, con uno de sus dedos fue delineando el contorno de cada una de los signos grabados ocasionando que en su mente apareciera la silueta de una mujer de cabellos largos y alas blancas que reía cruelmente mientras contemplaba extasiada a un pequeño grupo de personas consumirse entre las llamas mientras gritaban llenos de dolor.

—Eso no es posible— Como si le quemara quito su mano abruptamente de las ruinas dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta que sintió en uno de sus pies un pequeño objeto filoso que lo distrajo de tan horrible escena —¡¿Eso es…?!— se dejo caer bruscamente de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a escarbar con ambas manos hasta que logro sacar el brillosos objeto— Si fue ella…— sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras contemplaba el brillante objeto.

—Seiya— un cálido y fuerte apretón en su mano hizo que olvidara sus pensamientos trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad —Detente Seiya.

El joven miro hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver la mano de su compañera encima de la suya que apretaba con fuerza el pequeño dije rojo que colgaba de su cuello con la misma mano que sostenía el pequeño y quebrado colgante dorado

—No puedes hacerlo—Esta vez fue más consciente del dolor que sentía y se percato de la pequeña línea de sangre que iba haciéndose camino por su mano hasta perderse en su camisa —Aun no es el momento— lentamente fue aflojando su agarre hasta que soltó su pequeño dije rojo.

— No era mi intención— desconcertado miro el dije dorado manchado con su sangre —Yo jamás lo haría, a menos que fuera necesario, yo lo único que deseo es estar a su lado.

—Lose— con cuidado tomó de su mano el pequeño objeto y lo guardo entre sus ropas —Yo también lo deseo, pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar a llegar con Diamante he idear un nuevo plan para encontrarla y tratar de controlarla de nuevo.

—Eso es imposible —se giro un poco para verla a los ojos — ¿Acaso no lo vez?

—Lo se— le regreso la mirada — Esto es el principio del fin.

Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban débilmente por los pequeños espacios que se colaban entre las vertientes de las ligeras cortinas que ondulaban debido al viento, iluminando de vez en vez el frágil cuerpo de Serena que se encontraba erguido frente a la puerta del balcón, mirando el horizonte, se abrazaba así misma con fuerza tratando de controlar su tembloroso y frio cuerpo.

—¿Qué me está pasando?— se dijo entre susurros a la vez que se apretaba con más fuerza —Algo no está bien en mi— Su mirada tranquila y dulce cambio repentinamente a un turbia llena de odio y maldad a la vez que su delgado vestido era desgarrado por sus alas que luchaban por salir.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero mi profesor me retuvo más de lo que esperaba— Decía Darien al momento que abrió la puerta, llevaba consigo en brazos una gran bolsa de cartón llena de víveres —Traje la cena—Alzó la vista y la bolsa que llevaba en brazos cayó al suelo al instante en que miro la escena que tenía en frente.

Las bellas alas blancas de Serena se abrieron descubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo desplegando con sigo un extraña energía que desordeno la montaña de papeles que había en cima del escritorio, aun se mantenía abrazada con fuerza mientras las hojas bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¡Serenity!— Exclamo embelesado y temeroso por la extraña energía que emanaba de ella e inundaba toda la habitación.

Al escuchar su voz Serenity reacciono rápidamente saliendo de su transe, avergonzada ladeo su rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos — ¡Darien! Yo…— Inconscientemente cerro sus alas hasta desaparecer —Lo siento— Con una de sus manos sostenía la parte delantera de su desgarrado vestido para cubrir su desnudes , miro alrededor —No fue mi intensión causar este desorden— nerviosa trato de caminar pero sus piernas no le respondieron y cayo pero antes de que tocara el suelo Darien la tomo entre sus brazos descansando todo su peso sobre de él —Lo siento—sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos, con suavidad dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, aspirando su aroma.

Instintivamente Darien reacciono apretándola más entre sus brazos a la vez que inclinaba con ternura su cabeza sobre de ella —No importa—dijo en susurros para que solo ella escuchara a pesar de que se encontraban ellos dos solamente.

—Pero.. —aunque su rostro no era visible, fácilmente se podía detectar su llanto debido a los temblores en su voz.

Sin soltarla Darien se alejo unos centímetros, con una de sus manos tomo el rostro de Serenity para contemplar mejor sus bellos y llorosos ojos —No importa— Reafirmo, con ojos llenos de ternura.

—Dari…

—¡Shh…!— la silencio, sonriendo coloco uno de sus dedos sobre sus carnosos y rojizos labios —No digas nada.

Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros, cerrando pausadamente sus ojos hasta que finalmente se fundieron en un tierno y casto beso.

Continuara…

MI bodoque la cual esta aquí con migo y yo esperamos nos dejen un review, cualquier duda o aclaración háganmelo saber.

Hasta pronto.


	6. Una oportunidad

La inspiración me a regresado sin duda, pero aun no logro superar muchas cosas, el leer que hay personas que les gusta lo que hago me lleno de eso que me faltaba para seguir adelante, espero disfruten este capítulo será un tanto confuso después pero yo con gusto les ire explicando ok.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios

**TSUKINO** A paso lento pero seguro, aquí está un nuevo capitulo

**K NENDO** Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, no es mucho pero si desatara grandes cosas.

**GGP** Espero leer tu opinión de este nuevo capitulo

Espero lo disfruten

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo VI UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Serena se encontraba guardando cuidadosamente una enorme cantidad de objetos en una caja de cartón —¿Darien, estás seguro de esto?— miraba los entrepaños vacios y los pocos muebles que aun quedaban en el apartamento.

—Serenity— con dificultad la miro, llevaba un par de pesadas cajas entre sus manos — nuevamente te lo digo. Si estoy seguro, además, no es que nos vayamos a mudar al otro extremo de Tokio, solo nos cambiaremos dos pisos más arriba, es justo lo que necesitamos para vivir cómodamente—camino hacia la puerta— Se que te encanta, no sé por qué te quejas tanto, si cada vez que subes no te puedo alejar del balcón.

—No puedo evitarlo— Al instante se sonrojo –—Amo demasiado sentir como el viento envuelve mi cuerpo y acaricia mi rostro, me hace sentir libre— la sonrisa que le dedico a Darien fue tan hermosa que no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de salir completamente por la puerta. —Gracias Darien — aun con su sonrisa pintada en el rostro prosiguió a seguir empaquetando los objetos mientras recordaba nuevamente como había llegado Darien a tomar dicha decisión

* * *

Pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban atreves de las cortinas de la ventana indicando que ya era de mañana, Serenity al sentir la tenue luz sobre sus ojos no pudo evitar abrirlos y mirar a su alrededor, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se incorporo sobre la cama y contemplo al hombre que yacía dormido sobre el sillón en una posición bastante incómoda, apenada se acerco lo contemplo con ternura —Pobre Darien— dijo casi en un susurro pero fue suficiente para hacer que el despertara, por unos instantes se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

—Buenos días— Dijo alegremente Serenity.

Al instante el rostro de Darien se torno serio —Sinceramente no puedo decirlo lo mismo— se enderezo y comenzó a estirarse —Este dolor de espalda me está matando— la miro fijamente —Ya es hora que haga algo al respecto— se levanto bruscamente y tomo la mano de Serenity con fuerza.

Temblorosa y avergonzada Serenity agacho la cabeza —Lo siento, nunca fue mi intensión causarte problemas, pro…

—¡Calla!— la jalo con brusquedad hacia la puerta.

—Darien lo siento— gritaba —Me alejare de tu vida para siempre— decía ya entre lagrimas, solo sentía como era jalada por Darien hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

—No digas nada— la miro de reojo —Ya tienes todo claro— sonrió con malicia.

—¡Darien!— por más que intentaba detener sus lagrimas, estas la traicionaban y salian libremente por sus mejillas

—Ya llegamos— Dijo Darien quien aun no soltaba a Serena y la coloco enfrente de una puerta.

—¿Pero qué…

—Como te iba diciendo, ya era hora de que hiciera algo al respecto— saco una pequeña llave de su pantalón, abrió la puerta y entro —Ven entra— le estiro su mano para que la tomara.

Sin dudarlo Serenity tomo su mano y se adentro al departamento —No entiendo Darien—su confusión iba en aumento, no podía dejar de mirar el amplio departamento.

—Después de pensarlo mucho decidí que era necesario cambiarnos de departamento, ya que tu necesitas tu espacio. En mi actual departamento era imposible que lo lográramos ya que es muy pequeño así que cuando vi que se encontraba en venta este departamento, no lo dude y decidí tomarlo —la miro entusiasmado— espero te guste.

Serena se soltó de su mano y comenzó a recorrer las habitaciones, primero la cocina, que era aun más amplia que la que tenían, después el baño hasta llegar a las habitaciones —¿tendré mi propia habitación?— No sabía como sentirse si emocionada o desilusionada y que no dormirían más en la misma habitación.

—¡Si!— dijo con una sonrisa —Creo que es justo que cada quien tenga su cama, mi espalda me lo pide a gritos— respondió divertido

—¡Ah!—dijo con algo de decepción en su voz.

—¿Que ocurre?— dijo preocupado — ¿Acaso no te gusta, si quieres podemos ver algún otro lugar?

Nego con la cabeza y lo miro con ternura —Es perfecto— sonrió ampliamente.

—Aun hay mas— nuevamente tomo su mano y la guio hacia el balcón que permanecía cerrado —Cuando subí a ver el departamento y mire la vista, lo primero que pensé es que era perfecto para ti— abrió la puerta, al instante un cálido viento los envolvió brindándoles una gran paz a sus cuerpos —Acércate.

Serenity se acerco y contemplo extasiada el hermoso paisaje, desde su actual departamento la vista era hermosa pero desde ahí, era simplemente inexplicable, aunque no sabía si tenía esa sensación debido a la altura o debido que miraba el bello paisaje tomada de la mano de Darien.

* * *

—Y yo que pensé que me iba a correr— se dijo en voz alta mientras sellaba la caja.

—¿Dijiste algo?— la miro Darien que acababa de regresar-

—No nada— dijo sonrojada —Ya termine.

—Perfecto— se acerco y tomo la caja —Te parece si después de desempacar salimos a comer algo.

—Mejor antes— lo miro avergonzada —muero de hambre.

Sonriente Darien solo asintió mientras ambos salían por la puerta rumbo a su nuevo hogar..

* * *

En el tejado de la torre más alta del enorme y gotico castillo se encontraba sentado Seiya contemplando el imponente bosque que comenzaba al pie de las altas murallas, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

—Como odio este lugar— con gran coraje tomo con la mano la piedra que descansaba sobre su pecho y comenzó a ejercer presión.

—Si lo haces, no podrás volver, no podrás salvarla— se escucho una firme voz que al instante Seiya reconoció dejando de ejercer fuerza sobre la piedra

—No me hagas reír— Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del tejado mirando despectivamente al imponente hombre de cabellos plateados que se encontraba parado de espaldas a él mirando fijante el horizonte —Si todo lo que hemos hecho no ha servido de nada, grito— Al contrario lo único que hemos logrado es perderla— lo miro con furia —Y tu— sonrió con ironía y comenzó a caminar lenta y amenazadoramente hacia el joven —Que se supone que eres nuestro guía, no has hecho nada para evitar que el la tenga bajo su domino— con brusquedad lo tomo de uno de sus brazos , lo giro para quedar de frente y con una fuerza descomunal lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrastro hasta quedar suspendido a la altura del vacío —Que la haga un monstruo— apretó con mas fuerza, pero el guerrero solo lo miraba impasible—La vendiste— lleno de una inmensa furia debido al comportamiento pasivo de su víctima desplego sus enormes alas negras desasiendo sus delicadas prendas y dejando al descubierto parte de su fuerte torso. —Todo por un poco de poder— presiono más su cuello enterrando sus filosas uñas haciendo sangrar la blanca piel del guerrero —Por conservar las migajas que ese maldito te da

Sin dejar de presionar su cuello, blandió sus alas y se acerco a su oído, susurro burlonamente—Diamante. ¿Qué sientes al mirar como al amor de tu vida, la besan con esos malditos labios, como la toca con esas ensangrentadas manos, como la posee una y otra vez con su detestable cuerpo?— Satisfecho sonrió lleno de superioridad.

Sin siquiera notarlo Seiya solo sintió una fuerte presión sobre su cuerpo seguida un impresionante ardor sobre su brazo del cual tenía sujetado por el cuello a Diamante —De mi habla lo que desees, pero de ella—Un agudo dolor que recorrió toda su espalda seguido del intenso frio del muro en el que actualmente se encontraba recargado — Jamás vuelvas a profanarla de esa manera, porque si no…

—Interrumpo algo— Se escucho la voz de una bella joven de cortos cabellos negros e intensa mirada violeta, contemplaba impactada como Diamante que tenía sus bellas alas extendidas mantenía sometido a Seiya que yacía sumido en el hueco que se había formado por el potente impacto que al parecer había sufrido gran torre.

—No Hotaru— Respondió sin dejar de mirar a Seiya que se encontraba totalmente intimidado por esa penetrante mirada que no supo cómo interpretar —Solo conversábamos amablemente sobre las pequeñas diferencias de opinión que teníamos antes de comenzar nuestro último juego— lentamente lo soltó del cuello dejando que los pulmones de Seiya se llenaran nuevamente de aire.

Con delicadeza y elegancia se posiciono nuevamente sobre el suelo junto a Hotaru —Por favor alista las naves antes de que el regrese

—Si— Le sonrío fugazmente y a paso veloz se adentro en la oscuridad de la torre.

—¡¿Hablas enserio?!— Dijo Seiya casi en un susurro aun desde la misma posición solo que su mirada se encontraba perdida en el resplandor de la bella luna —Pero si yo solo soy…

—Confió en ti—Fue casi un susurro pero Seiya lo escucho perfectamente causando que mirara a Diamante que apaso lento y elegante se iba adentro a la oscura torre lejos de su inspecciòn.

—¿Crees que él lo lograra?— De entre las sombras surgió Haruka, su mirada siempre segura y arrogante era ahora preocupada y temerosa

—Apuesto mi vida a que así será— La miro con tristeza

—Eres muy fuerte— lo tomo por el hombro tratando de brindarle consuelo –Yo no sabría como hacerlo— lo presiono ligeramente como muestra de cariño.

—Yo solo sé, que ahora que ella tiene una oportunidad.

* * *

Musical ligera y alegre animaba el ambiente de una pequeña cafetería, la campanita que sonaba al abrir las puertas se escucho, dejando pasar a cuatro chicas con uniformes azules que reían y hablan entre ellas

—¡Hola chicas!— Saludo Serena que llevaba puesta un lindo vestido de tirantes amarillo con un blanco delantal y una charola en las manos.

—¡Hola Serena!— le respondieron las cuatro chicas a coro que al instante rieron debido a las sincronía del saludo.

—¡Hola chicas guapas!— A lo lejos se escucho el saludo de un joven rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba limpiando la barra de servicio

—¡Hola Andrew!— Aun con su visible sonrojo reflejado en sus rostros debido a los piropos del joven le sonrieron las cuatro estudiantes.

—Serena indicas a las chicas donde sentarse y toma sus pendidos—les sonrió— Hoy invito yo—les giño un ojo

—¡Si!— Le contesto Serena con una gran sonrisa —Vamos chicas— al instante ellas la siguieron.

—¡En serio!— Grito Mina llena de emoción, se acerco rápidamente a la barra donde se encontraba Andrew—Me haces muy feliz al escuchar eso, por que mira— Saco su monedero de la mochila, lo abrió y lo comenzó a aguitar intentando sacar el inexistente dinero —Por que hoy estoy algo corta de fondos— Se sonrojo furiosamente.

—No te preocupes Mina— le sonrio —Sabes bien que la hermanita de mi amigo Darien siempre será bien recibida y atendida en este modesto lugar.

El brillo de la mirada de Mina se opaco instantáneamente —Si la hermanita de Darien—se dijo para sí misma—Solo su hermanita.

—¿Dijiste algo?— Dijo Serena que se encontraba detrás de ella con una charola en manos.

—¡No!— No comenzó a negar nerviosa —Anda Serena vamos, vamos con las chicas—Con gran fuerza llevo a empujones —¿Te gusta tu nuevo trabajo?—Le susurro al oido a Serena mientras ambas avanzaban

—¡Claro!— rapidamente Serena se giro para quedar frente a mina, inconsientemente habia abrazado la charola que tenia en sus manos —Como no estarlo si tengo una oportunidad.

CONTINUARA….

Si se me paso algo y no se entiende díganme, a estas alturas ya veo viscos y no leo nada bien jajajaja espero sus comentarios hasta pronto.


End file.
